Quinntana week 2014
by WriteForYou
Summary: I will be submitting Quinntana week stories here! It will be filled with angst, drama, fluff, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I shall be updating Quinntana Week 2014 submissions here! Some will follow my other story while others may not. ****Here is Day 1: Quinntana begins. This is part of my other story 'I Got You' but you don't have to read that one to read this one. This stands entirely on its own. Well here it is!  
**

**Quinntana Begins.  
**

Cars flood the parking lot of Belleview Elementary as parents drop their children off to their first day back to school. While some were returning to Belleview Elementary, some were just beginning their education. A black mustang stops at the curb, and a little girl pushes the door open and hops out. The little girl had her hair in a ponytail, short jeans, and a batman t-shirt. She adjusted the straps of her red backpack around her shoulders as she slammed the door shut.

She toys with the straps of her backpack nervously as she comes face to face with the looming gate in which all the other kids and their parents were walking through. The girl peers over her shoulder and bites her bottom lip. The window rolls down and two figures appear.

"Go in, mi'ja. It'll be fun." A women with dark brown hair tied in a bun told her daughter. She didn't even look at her daughter when she spoke as she was to preoccupied with applying her makeup.

"C-can you go in with me?" The little girl shuffled her sneakers on the ground and fiddled her fingers.

A man with a clean shaved face and black hair looks over from the driver's seat. "Go in by yourself, Santana. Mommy and Daddy can't go in with you." He spoke with a rough tone.

Santana balls her fist at her sides. "B-but I see other Mommy's and Daddy's going in!" She looks at the kids walking through the school gates, hand in hand with their parents, like a family.

Her father looked at her sternly. "Santana, you're not a baby. Mommy and Daddy are busy. We'll pick you up after school."

The little girl's lip quivers and she steps towards the car and reaches her arm through the window and tugs her Mother's arm. She pulls her mother's arm the moment she was applying lipstick resulting in a red thick streak smeared across the older woman's cheek.

"Santana!" Santana retracts her hands immediately and looks down in shame.

"Please, Mommy." Santana whines. Her mother wipes the red lipstick mark off her cheek and stares at her frightened daughter from her peripherals. The women aches at the sight and softens her expression.

"Oh, alright." She says softly and smiles when Santana grins widely.

"But, Maribel, we have a conference to—"

"Oh, shut it David. We're the head of the conference, they can wait. But today is our little girl's first day of school." The woman steps out of the car and grabs her little girl's hand.

The little girl waves her free hand at her father. "Daddy? You coming?" David immediately softens and relaxes his shoulder when he looks at his little girl.

"Coming, mi'ja." He puts the car in park and steps out. He grabs his little girls hand and then three of them all walked through the gates and set foot onto the black asphalt of the kindergarten playground. Santana swings her parent's arms gleefully, all of her fears dispelled.

Santana stares in awe at the playground with all the other kids running around and playing. An Asian woman suddenly blocks the view and smiles warmly at Santana.

"Hi, there sweetie. I'm Miss Lee and I'll be your teacher for the school year." The woman, who doesn't look a day over 25, holds out her hand to Santana. Santana let's go of her Dad's hand and quickly shakes the woman's hand.

"I'm Santana Lopez." She smiles shyly and grasps her parent's hands tighter. Her parent's look down at her proudly and smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Santana." Miss Lee smiles brightly. Miss Lee then starts a conversation with Santana's parents about the general outline for the day.

Santana's eyes roam the entire playground, idly scanning through the seas of nameless faces as her parent's and Miss Lee drone on about mundane things. Her eyes land on a girl with red hair, tied in pigtails, in a pink sundress. The redhead was trying, miserably, to tie the loose laces of her white tennis shoes. Santana, intensely intrigued for some reason, watches the girl puff her cheeks in frustration as she fails to tie her shoes. Santana watches the redhead do the same thing over and over with her shoelaces just to get the same result as before. Finally, the girl lets the laces fall from the grips of her hands and stands up, giving up on trying.

The redhead starts walking over to the grass field when, as if in slow motion, Santana notices how the girl steps on one of her shoelaces and proceeds to fall forward. Immediately, Santana moves away from her parents (who are shocked by her sudden action), pushes past the teacher and other little kids, and runs toward the falling redhead.

Just when the redhead was about to fall face forward on the ground, Santana came swooping in swiftly with her arms stretched out to catch the girl. Santana breathes a silent sigh of relief when she wrapped her arms around the other girl in the nick of the time. The redhead lifts her head up slowly and looks up at her savior.

Santana is greeted with hazel eyes and her cheeks grow warm. Santana gulps. "You 'kay?" She asks the hazel-eyed girl softly.

The redhead nods her head shyly. Santana pulls the girl up to have her standing upright. The girl slowly removes her hand off Santana's shoulders and steps back.

"Tanks." She says softly.

Santana nods her head. The redhead is about to move away when Santana stops the girl. The girl looks at Santana with scared eyes. Santana kneels down.

"You haf to tie your shoes or else you going to fall again." Santana pulls the two laces together. "Here I'll show you." The redhead blushes and watches Santana tie her shoes. "You make an 'X' with the strings like this." Santana looks up at the girl. "You listening?" The girl nods her head. "Okay. Then you take this guy under the 'X' and pull. He's like a pirate, y'know? Trying to find the treasure." The redhead giggles softly to herself, not wanting to disrupt Santana's focus. "And then you make bunny ears like this." Santana continues to explain the steps to the girl while tying both of her shoes. "And there. See not hard?" Santana stands up and smiles, face to face, at the other girl.

"Tank you." The redhead smiles bashfully.

"You're welcome." Santana suddenly becomes shy.

Both girls stood there in silence, hazel eyes and brown eyes glued to one another. Santana wipes her sweaty palms on her jean shorts and holds it out to the redhead. "I—I'm Santana!" Santana rushes out.

The redhead giggles and Santana can't help but love how sweet the sound is. The girl takes Santana's hand and shakes it but never lets go. "I'm Lucy."

Santana grins widely. "Lucy. I like it." A blush paints Lucy's cheeks and she ducks her head trying to hide it. Both girls still haven't let go of each others hand, neither of them really wanting to let go. Santana relishes the warmth from Lucy's touch and Lucy finds comfort in the touch.

"Do you wanna play with me?" Santana tilts her head to the side. Lucy stares up at brown eyes and smiles. Lucy nods her head vigorously and giggles at Santana's enthusiastic response. "Yay! Let's go play on the swings!" Santana and Lucy, hand in hand, walk towards the swing set when the sound of Santana's parents calling for her halted them.

"Mi'ja! There you are!" David and Maribel run over towards Santana and Lucy.

Maribel bends down and gently holds Santana's hand. "Santana, you shouldn't run off like that out of the blue. Is everything okay?"

"Yea, mommy!" Santana tells her mom.

"Who is this Santana?" Her father asks sweetly.

Santana looks over to the girl next to her with the hazel eyes that entrance her. "This is Lucy." Lucy stands shyly behind Santana and whispers a polite 'hi'. Santana feels Lucy's grip tighten and without even thinking about it, Santana rubs her thumb on Lucy's hand in a comforting motion.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy." Santana's mother gives a warm smile. She then looks at her daughter. "Santana, your dad and I have to go now? Is that okay?" She asks tentatively.

"Yea! I'll be 'kay. I got Lucy!" Santana kisses both of her parents by the cheeks swiftly and then runs off with Lucy.

_And that's how it all started..._

**Leave me a review on your thoughts :)**


	2. Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Day 2: Comfort/Fluff**

**Note: Santana and Quinn are already dating.**

**Warning: This is borderline M only due to language though. **

I ran down the halls as fast as I can, all eyes were on me. And not for the reasons I want them to be. Tears fell with each step and each horrifying memory that I tried so hard to bury beneath plastic surgery and MAC make-up.

_Lucy Caboosey!_

_Fatty!_

_Fugly! _

Pushing through the front doors of McKinley High, I run past the students gaping at me and slam myself against my car. I breathe heavily and drop my head on the roof of my car.

_She_ was never supposed to find out. No one was supposed to find out. Lucy Fabray was supposed to be dead and remain that way. But all because of big bertha (and Puck), Lucy had to resurface and haunt me all over again. Now everyone knows…now _she _knows.

I open the door to my car and slam it shut. I shove my keys roughly in the ignition, all the while smearing my mascara, and back out of the school's parking lot. Intending to drive far far away from all of this, I accelerate full speed leaving tire streaks. I intend to drive far out of Lima, not wanting to be around to hear the snide comments and low whispers of the hormonal acne-ridden students of McKinley. Not wanting to be around to be around _her_ when she sees the posters.

Driving down the road, I turn the radio up and listen to song "Open Your Eyes" by Snow Patrol. I'm driving over the speed limit, but I find it hard to care. All I know is that the farther I distance myself from Lima I feel immensely better. I feel _free._

I hear the vibration of my cell phone that I threw on the passenger seat. I look over to see a familiar name pop on the screen. A name that usually makes smile stupidly and have my porcelain skin to color red. But not this time. This time, all I feel is the twisting of knots in my stomach.

I tear my gaze from the cell phone and look back to the road. Another vibrate. And another. And another. Then my phone starts vibrating continuously. She's calling. I grab my cell phone and hovered my thumb over the 'decline' button. I stare at the picture I set for her. It was us at homecoming. We were both sitting outside on the bleachers, wanting to get away from everyone. I was wearing a white mini cocktail dress and she was wearing a red one. She looks stunning in that dress. In the picture, her black blazer is wrapped around my shoulders keeping me warm from the chilly night air of Ohio. She was smiling cheekily at the camera with her arm outstretched as I kissed her softly on the cheeks.

That night was perfect. She was my perfect thing in this crappy town. My other perfect thing is somewhere else with her adoptive mother who rarely gives me the time to visit. I lost this perfect thing to Shelby and to the undeniable struggles of being a teen mom. Now, I will lose my last perfect thing that kept me hanging on.

With her gone, I don't know what to do.

I stare at the picture of us for a few more seconds when I instinctively pressed on the 'answer' button.

I hear her voice through the speakers. _'Quinn? Where are you? We need to talk. Quinn—' _a loud car honk and the screeching of car tires rips my eyes away from my cell phone.

…

'_Quinn?! What the fuck was that? Quinn! Fucking answer me!' _Her voice screeches through my phone that was lying at the edge of the passenger seat.

My hands are wound tightly on the steering wheel, so tight that my knuckles were white. I stare to my side to see the truck driver who was now flipping me off and stepping furiously on his gas pedal. I can still hear his vulgar outburst as he drives farther away from the spot where we almost collided. Thankfully, my reflexes kicked in quick enough for me to swerve away, inches from a fatal accident.

I shakily step on the acceleration pedal and pulled the car over to the curb and put it in park. I let out shaky breaths while rubbing my hands together, trying to bring the warmth back to my dead cold hands. I hear a muffled voice screech in the car and I nearly scream in terror, thinking that my near death experience has turned me mad. But when I listen closer, I immediately relax. I grab my phone and slowly bring it to my ears.

'_Goddammit, Fabray. If you don't answer me I'm going to storm over to your house right now and when I see you I'm going to go Lima Heights all over your ass and I won't even care if your dick of a father and alcoholic mother are there. Then I'll…'_

I close my eyes and lean back into the seat. A single tear rolls down my face as I sit there and listen to the voice I thought I would never hear again.

'_...kiss the living daylights out of you in front of them. And when they kick you out again because their daughter is getting it on with another girl, you're going to live with me and endure my bitchiness 24/7. But hey, at least you get to sleep beside my hot body. Then when we graduate we're going far away from stupid Lima. We're going to the city life…like New York. Because I know you're considering Columbia. Or we'll go to New Haven because I know you really want to attend Yale. Either way I know you'll get into both schools. I won't get in to neither but I'll follow you wherever you go.' _

My eyes are watery again as she rambles on about our future. _She still wants to be with me. She still loves me._

'_And we'll get an apartment which my dad will pay for because I'm his only daughter and he loves me even though he's never around much. There will be two rooms—but you'll be sleeping with me every single night. That room is only there for when Brittany visits—only Brittany. Manhands is not stepping a foot in our home. The room is also there for when we get into fights and you don't want to sleep in the same bed with me. But at the end of the night, I'll still crawl back to bed with you because being away from you too long kills me.' _

I'm full on crying now. More than before. My heart aches, but in the best way possible.

'_Then to make up for my bitchy behavior, which I'm apologizing in advance for right now, I'll buy you a puppy—most likely a pomsky. Because those things are the cutest things ever, like seriously I can sit on a bench and just play with those pups all day long. And then—'_

"I don't want a pomsky, San. Can we get a kitty instead?" I finally respond. My voice is scratchy due to all the crying and exhaustion that has hit me full force.

'_FINALLY. Do you know that I've been going crazy here? What the hell Q? Where are you? Hearing your voice isn't enough…I mean I love your voice, but I need you physically beside me. I need you Quinn.' _

I let out a choked sob and wipe the ugly tears that continue to fall.

'_Shit. Quinn, babe, are you okay?' _She says frantically. _'God, tell me where you are. Please, Quinn. Wherever you are I will go to you immediately.' _

"I'm near the diner we went on our first date." I confess.

'_That far, Q? Okay, go inside and order a milkshake or whatever you want and wait for me. I'm coming to get you.' _

"I love you, Santana." I breathe out.

'_I love you too, Quinn. So much. Don't even second guess that. I'm crazy in love with you.' _The soft click of the phone and a dial tone tells me she's on her way here.

* * *

Sitting in the diner, I sip on a chocolate milkshake while munching on a side of French fries. I was humming to the song that was playing, it was Billy Joel's 'Uptown Girl'.

The sound of the bells attach to the door catches my attention. I look up and see Santana, still in her Cheerios uniform, scanning the diner frantically for me. When her hypnotic brown eyes land on mine she starts making her way over.

I stand up to greet her when instead she fiercely pulls me in a passionate kiss. Her hand is cradling my face and my hands are gripped to her top. Her soft lips send shivers down my spine. The kiss was getting heated by the moment. Thankfully no one really frequents this diner so we didn't have an audience. Either way, I don't think it would have stopped Santana.

To my disappointment, Santana pulls away and gazes at me with puffy red eyes. _She's been crying._ She breathes deeply and touches her forehead against mine. I sigh softly in the comfort of the touch and close my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"You fucking scared me." She whispers back.

I softly peck her on her lips. "I didn't mean to…I was, I just—"

"Needed to get away from everything." Santana finishes my sentence. I nod and look down shamefully. "Come on, let's sit down and you can talk to me about what was going on in that pretty head of yours."

I slide back into the booth and Santana sits right next to me. I brush my hair behind my ear and play with the straw of my milkshake.

"Why'd you run off like that Quinn?" Santana takes a french fry and nibbles on it.

I bite my lip. "You know why I ran, San. I know you saw the pictures around the school that Lauren posted."

Santana swallows the piece of fry and licks her lips. "Yea, I saw them. So what?"

I turn my head and gaped at her. "So what? Did you not wear your contacts today? That was who I was before high school! The ugly, fat, and social freak at Bellevue! That's who I was before getting a nose job, contacts, and before I took gymnastics." I rasp out.

Santana brushes the hair out of my face. "Exactly, Q. That's who you _were._ But that's not who you are now." I stare at Santana in silence. "Do you know who you are to me Quinn? You're not the pretty girl that everyone sees. I mean, hell, you're fucking gorgeous. But what keeps me coming back for more is everything underneath it.

"I love the girl who yells at me for bending the corner of pages when I read a book. The girl who likes to sit in my lap and read a big book even though her hot girlfriend is trying to get her attention." I smile at the memory of all the times Santana tried to seduce me but I was too engross in a book. "I love the girl who only eats the red skittles and gives me all the other colors of the rainbow to eat. I love the girl who likes to force me watch horror films even though I _really _hate them." Santana nudges me playfully.

"I love the girl who has a more than normal obsession with bacon. Like I think you passed the level of Mercedes obsession with tater tots." I gasp at that. "I love the girl who sings in the shower no matter what time it is. I love the girl who snuggles up next to me with no make-up on." The tears start to spill as the emotion laced in Santana's voice overpowers me. "I love the girl who mumbles in her sleep and drools on my shoulder." I open my mouth to rebuttal when Santana shushes me. "I love the girl who always likes to rebuttal. Because let's face it, the witty conversations and heated discussions turns me on."

"Everything turns you on, Santana." I whisper while still crying.

Santana swipes the tears away. "Yea, but that everything is you." I blush. "But that's not the only reason why I love that you fight back, Q. I love it because you're the only one who tells it to me straight. The only one who challenges me and pushes me to give it my all. If it weren't for you, I would still be sleeping my way through high school with no desire to getting into college. But now, all I think about is after high school and what college I want to apply to. I think of us. A lot. And how I want there to always be an 'us' no matter what happens. I don't care if we're no longer together and you find someone better than me at Yale or Columbia. All I care is that I'm still near you and that you're present in my life always."

I shake my head at the statement that I would find someone better than her. _No will ever be better than her. _"I'm so in love with you, Quinn. I don't care if you had red hair or that you had a nose job. I don't care what you looked like or who you were in the past. Because without a doubt in my mind, I would still love you. If I met you back then, I know I would have still fallen in love with you."

"No you wouldn't." I shake my head in disbelief. "You would have went for Stacy Calhoun."

Santana raises her eyebrows. "Who?"

"Stacy Calhoun—the girl that made my life living hell in middle school. She was the popular girl at Bellevue. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and already developed."

"Okay, maybe I would have dated her first." I glare at her. "But then I would have totally fell in love with you. Because if this bitch Stacy really tormented you every day, then I would be around you every day. I would see those hazel eyes that I love so much every day. Then I'll follow you into the school library and watch you reading a book. I'll watch you smile that beautiful smile of yours when you get to a good part in the book. I'll watch how your eyes sparkle at each word."

Santana moves closer to me and puts her hand in mine. "And the more I watch you with each passing day, the harder I will fall. To the point where I tell that bitch Stacy off and run to you and confess my undying love for you like every dramatic middle school kid."

I scoff. "Then you'll get stuck with Lucy Caboosey."

I know I was just having a pity party for myself, but it's so hard to change the internal self-image I have of myself. I spent every single day of my life telling myself I'm never good enough. Even after my transformation, I had more insecurities. I hesitate to eat anything outside of Sue's crazy diet in fear that I'll gain weight. I'm constantly afraid to be hated and become an outcast again. I'm always afraid to be alone. So even though I have a tough and HBIC attitude on the outside, on the inside I'm still broken Lucy.

Santana moves away and I start to have a mini-panic attack. I think that my constant self-loathing has pushed her away.

"Sa-santana what are you doing?" I choke out.

I see her rummaging her bag and pulls out her wallet. _This is where she drops a $20 on the table and leaves. _But instead she pulls out a quarter and leans over me and inserts it in the mini juke box at the table.

"S-santana?" Santana doesn't respond to me and continues flipping through the songs. She stops at one of the track lists and punches in the code.

She then steps out of the booth and holds out her hand to me. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and when I was about to ask her what she was doing, a new song starts playing in the diner.

_Wise man say, _

_Only fools rush in, _

_But I can't help_

_Falling in love with you,_

"Can I have this dance?" I stare at Santana teary-eyed. The song continues to play on and I'm stunned in silence.

_Take my hand, _

_Take my whole life too,_

I take Santana's hand and she pulls me close to her. We both start waltzing in the middle of the diner with Santana leading.

"Santana why are we—"

"I know you have loads of insecurities Quinn. I've known that from the day one." She kisses my forehead. "We all have our baggage. You can have a million of them Q, and I'll take them on. Because you're worth it."

"Santana—"

"I'll spend the rest of my life loving you Lucy Quinn Fabray." My heart stops at the sound of her using my full name. "Because it's impossible to stop loving you. You have all of me completely."

I tear up as I see the way she looks at me. "You have all of me too. I love you so much, Santana."

We kiss slowly and all the insecurities, even if it is for a moment, dispel completely. We pull apart and gently touch our foreheads together as we swayed to the music.

_For I can't help falling in love with you. _


	3. Meet the Family

**A/N: I know I'm a day behind but I had work and a bunch of papers to work on. Teachers are really starting to pile on the workload around this time of the school year. So here's Day 3: Meet the Family. It's a little choppy, so I'm sorry about that. **

**Also this is set during Christmas time because I thought it would be cute.  
**

**Meet the Family**

"No." Santana replies flatly. Santana and I were alone in the locker rooms after Cheerios practice.

"Please, Santana!" I beg. "It will be only for the weekend!"

Santana huffs. "Q, why can't you take someone else?"

"Because…" _You're the only one that I want to be with. _"…everyone else has already made plans. I don't want to spend this Christmas weekend with my entire family alone in a cabin."

She crosses her arm and leans against the locker. "And what makes you think I don't have plans this Christmas?" She retorts.

"I know you don't have plans because you were boasting how you had the entire house to yourself this break since both of your parents will be on business trips." I quip. Santana is about to make a snide comment when I interject. "Would you really rather stay at your big house by yourself watching re-runs of Christmas movies or spend a weekend with me in a beautiful cabin with a warm fireplace and cup of hot chocolate?"

Santana mules on the thought for a moment before responding. "Okay, even if I do say yes—which I haven't—would you're folks even want me there? Would your extremely religious family want a lesbian Latina with them for the whole weekend?" Santana articulates.

"They said I could bring whoever I wanted."

She stares at me for a moment. "And you want me?" I nod my head. "I don't know Quinn…I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"It'll be fine, Santana. Please, San. Don't let me endure this torture all by myself."

Santana exasperates. "Fine." I smile and hug her.

* * *

_Friday _

Santana is standing at the front porch with her duffel bag swung over her shoulder. Her eyes were glaring at me and her jaw hinged open.

"Fuc—" I immediately cover Santana's mouth. I look over at my little cousin and conservative family members hoping they didn't catch on.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to her closely.

I slowly remove my hand from her mouth to let her speak. "You didn't tell me we were all driving in the same car!" Santana whispers harshly.

"We're not. We're riding with my cousin and his girlfriend." I reply evenly.

"Fabray, I thought it was just going to be me and you in your car trailing behind everyone else." Santana growls.

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I knew you would back out immediately if I told you." Santana gives me a look. "It will just be for a couple of hours to the cabin, you'll survive."

"4 hours! Quinn, 4!" She barks.

"Shhhhh." I chide. "Look, I'll make it up to you."

Santana raises her eyebrow. "Really? How?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know. What do you want?"

A coy smile paints her face. "Let me think about it and I'll let you know." I nod my head.

"Quinnie let's go!" My cousin, Gabe, yells out from his car.

"We're coming!" I yell back. I look over to Santana who had a sour look on her face once again. "Come on, grumpy." I reach for her hand and pull her along.

* * *

"NO."

Santana and I were squished in the back between my two other cousins, Alice and Tyler. Alice was only 6 years old and the sweetest thing ever. The next cutie was Tyler, Alice's older brother who was 7. In the front of the car was my cousin Gabe and his girlfriend Anne.

Gabe and Anne were in the whole "honeymoon phase" and were overtly expressive in their budding love. They sang to each other when a love song came on. They would make loving comments like "No, I love you more!" and that went on for almost 30 minutes into the trip.

Needless to say, Santana was already losing it. I tried calming her down for the second hour by wrapping my hand around hers. She was about to break when _another_ Taylor Swift song came on and Anne started screeching at the top of her lungs.

"I rather listen to the hobbit talk about her love for Finn than _this._" Santana whispers in my ear. I nod in agreement. _She's so close. _The warmth of her breath close to me felt so calming. "I mean she sounds like a cat hacking on a hairball." I nudge her and bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. I feel Santana lips curl up against my ear and I get goose bumps from the touch. She continues to make more jokes about Anne's horrendous singing and I have to bury my head in her shoulder at one point because I nearly broke out in laughter.

But by the third hour, Santana bursts out 'NO!' when Gabe and Anne suggest that we should go Christmas caroling around the town by the cabin.

"Oh come on, Santana! It'll be fun!" Gabe looks at her through the rear view mirror.

"Yea! It's a great way to bond!" Anne looks lovingly at Gabe.

Santana rolls her eyes.

"It's almost Christmas, Santana! Get in the spirit!" Anne says perkily.

"Alice, hun, you want to go caroling with us right?" Gabe asks the six year old.

Alice shakes her head and yawns. "Don't wanna."

"Why not, sweetie? It's Christmas time! We need to be jolly!" Anne says and I swear Santana is ticking to her last seconds when I feel her grip my hand tightly.

"I'm tired of hearing you sing." Alice says flatly. Everyone goes silent, everyone but Santana that is. Santana is laughing her ass off. I should be angry with her but I just can't when she laughs like that. I love watching her laugh openly unashamed of what others think of her—it's one my favorite things about her.

"See? Even the little squirt is sick of all this singing." Santana looks down at Alice and holds out her hand for a high-five. "You're cool mini-Fabray." Alice blushes and smiles shyly. She high-fives Santana and sits back in her seat feeling proud.

Anne puffs her cheek out and slides into her seat in humiliation. Gabe holds her hand and soothes her.

"It's okay, Annie-bear. I love listening to you sing all day. I never get sick of it." Anne swoons and kisses Gabe's cheek sloppily.

Santana silently scoffs and leans her head on my shoulder. I on the other hand, found it actually sweet. I mean, yea her singing is way off and annoying…but Gabe still loves her regardless. Isn't that something we all want? Someone to love us because of the parts that we may feel insecure about?

We're about an hour away from the cabin when Tyler really had to pee. Santana didn't argue since she was dying to stretch her legs anyway. We pull up at a gas station and we all step out of the car stretching our sore limbs.

Gabe takes Tyler to the men's bathroom while Anne puts gas into the car_. _I look down at Alice who was still a little tired from taking a nap earlier.

"Alice, you want to go buy something to snack on?" I ask her sweetly.

"Can I?" I nod my head and she grins widely. I hold onto her little hand. "Santana you want come with?" I look over my shoulder to see Santana with a soft look in her eyes as she leaned against the car. "What?" I was curious as to the way she was looking at me.

She shakes her head and pushes herself off the car. Santana walks next to me and playfully bumps my hip. "Nothing." She then grabs my free hand into hers. I raise my eyebrow at the sudden initiation. It was usually I who made the first move. "Come on, Fabray, you need to buy me and mini-Fabray some sweets for the road."

* * *

"Did you guys buy the whole store?" Anne stares at us incredulously when we return with our arms full.

Tyler and Anne were munching on potato chips as they crawl back happily into the car. Gabe looks at them and then at me.

"You know Aunt Maud isn't going to like this one bit, right?" I roll my eyes at my cousin.

"Well she doesn't have to know right? They're kids, Gabe. Plus, it's Christmas." Gabe nods his head in understanding and gets back into the driver seat.

"After you." Santana holds the door for me.

"Why are you being so chivalrous?" I inquire.

"Because I want the window seat, duh." She states.

"Of course you do."

* * *

When we finally reached the cabin, Santana jumps out with glee and gapes in awe at the size of the cabin. It was a three story cabin on a large plot of land that has been in our family for a while.

"This place is huge!" Santana exclaims.

I chuckle. "Okay enough with the gawking. Help me with my luggage."

Santana looks over at me. "Why'd you bring so much stuff anyways?" She throws her duffel bag over her shoulder and sets her suitcase down to help me.

"Better to pack more than less." I reply.

"I guess. But it's a lot more shit to carry."

We enter the cabin and Santana and I climbed up the stairs (quickly as possible to avoid the adults) and enter the room near the balcony. Santana immediately drops our luggage and jumps onto the king sized bed.

"Yessss." She moans in contentment.

I pull off my scarf and coat and join her on the bed. I look at her and smile. "See not so bad, right?"

"We'll see Fabray. We'll see."

For the rest of the day we decided to just get settled in and unpack our things. All the women in the family were huddled in the kitchen cooking and gossiping while all the men were glued to the sofas watching football on the flat screen. The kids were by the fireplace roasting marshmallows and laughing. Gabe and Anne were sitting at the dining table drinking a cup of hot chocolate and whispering sweetly in each others ears. Santana and I were in our room…well I was trying to get Santana to leave.

"I don't wanna."

"Santana, the quicker we go the quicker we _both _can come back in here." I put my hands on my hips. Santana still hasn't moved from her spot on the bed that she has curled into. "You think I want to be conversing with them and talking about superficial things? No. But if we don't go now we'll be pestered even more later." Santana groans into the pillow and reluctantly rolls over.

She holds her arms up. "Pull me up."

I roll my eyes. "You big baby." I grab her arms and tug at her forcefully. Santana springs forward when I pull her with our faces inches apart. I breathe in sharply at our close proximity. Santana eyes widen a bit but she makes no sudden movements. We stay frozen, not daring to make the first move. My cheeks are warm and my heart is beating harshly against my chest.

"Quinn! Santana! Dinner!"

My mother's voice brings us back to reality and has us sprinting apart from each other swiftly. Santana chuckles awkwardly. "Uh…so I guess its show time huh?" I nod my head.

* * *

"Now before we eat, let's all join hands and thank the lord for this lovely meal." My father states. I'm used to this since I have to do it on a daily basis but I know Santana feels out of place. She stares at me and mouths 'really?' I give her an apologetic look but reach for hand anyways.

My father leads the prayer and we all have our eyes shut. I, momentarily, peek and look over at Santana who is squinting her eyes and fidgeting in her seat uncomfortably. _Adorable. _

"Amen." We all repeat in unison, Santana a second after. I have to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing and teasing her.

"So Santana why aren't you spending time with your family this holiday?" My father asks. I glare at him for asking such a thing.

Santana swallows her food before responding. "They're on a business trip. My dad is in Guatemala helping out a medical research lab. While my mom is somewhere in Europe." Santana plays with the peas on her plate.

"How unfortunate." My mother says pitifully.

"Are you a lesbian?" Tyler blurts out.

"Tyler!" I hiss at him. He looks down ashamed when I yell at him.

"This is no time to discuss such a thing." My Aunt Maud tells her son.

"What's a lesbian?" Alice peeps out confused.

Santana shifts in her seat uncomfortably.

"It's something disgusting." My father spats. _I fucking hate him. _I see Santana tense up and clench her jaw.

"DAD!" I yell at him. _Seriously! I told him before the trip to not start anything. _

Santana slowly gets up. "Thanks for the meal but I'm leaving." She stomps away from the dining table and slammed the door to our room.

"That girl is in my prayers." My Aunt shakes her.

I slam my fist on the table. "What is wrong with you people?!" I seethe.

"Quinn!" My mother scolds.

"She's a _guest! _And this is how you treat her?"

"She's _your_ guest. Not ours. We're not obligated to treat that _thing_ as a guest." My father sips on his whine.

I scoff in disgust. "You know what? Spend Christmas without me. If this is how you're going to act I don't want to be around you guys." I push myself roughly away from the dining table and walk away.

"Quinn! Get back here this instant!" My father roars. But I continue to walk towards our room.

When I open the door and walk into the room, I see Santana stuffing her things angrily in her duffel bag. _She's leaving._

"Santana…"

"Don't, Quinn." She spats. "Just fucking don't. I know when I'm not wanted and I don't plan on staying in a place where I'm not wanted."

"I want you here."

Santana pauses in her packing and doesn't move.

"I want you here with me. I want to spend my Christmas with _you._"

Santana drops her things and massages her temples in frustration. "Quinn, I can't stay here in this cabin with your homophobic family. I don't think I can even sleep in fear that they'll sneak in here and try to do something to me."

"But…"

"I know you want to spend Christmas with me Quinn…but I just can't stay here. I have to go." She sighs heavily.

"Take me with you then." My eyes locked on her and in a steady stance.

"What?" She looks at me bewildered.

"Let's get out of here and have a Christmas of our own."

Santana has a puzzled expression on her face. "What about your folks?"

"I don't care. I have no desire to spend another shitty Christmas with them when I could have an amazing one with you." I tell her without hesitation.

Santana tilts her head. "Really?"

I move close to her and wrap my arms around her waist. "Really." Santana smiles and her eyes shine.

"Okay then. Where do you want to go?" She whispers.

"Anywhere." I bite my lips. _Anywhere as long as you are there. _

"How about we just drive back down to old boring Lima but make stops at places we think are interesting?"

"I like that plan." I smile.

"Sweet! Whose car are we stealing?" Santana jumps in excitement.

"Why steal when you can just ask?" Santana and I turn around to see my cousin Gabe and Anne by the door frame.

"What are you talking about?" Santana questions.

"I'm saying let's get out of here."

"You want to go with us?" I say surprised.

"Yea! If you guys leave then there really is no point in staying." Anne tells us. "I mean, I love your cousin," She kisses him on the cheek. "but I don't think I can spend another minute with those bigots."

_Oh, Gabe. You better keep this girl around. _

"So…you don't care that I'm a lesbian?" Santana hesitates.

"Everyone deserves to be with the person they love no matter. Society is too hung up on labels." Gabe answers seriously.

"I never knew you thought this way, Gabe." I tell him honestly.

"Well if you called and visited me more often you would!" He jokes.

I laugh and apologize. _I really should hang out with him more. _

"So it's settled! We're all leaving and going on a road trip!" Anne exclaims.

I look to Santana. "Is that okay?"

She smiles. "Yea, I think I'd like that."

Anne claps her hand. "I have one condition though!" We all look at her in expectation. "You have to sing with us when a Christmas song comes on!"

Santana jaw drops. "No way!"

"You must or else we won't drive you!" Gabe rebuttals.

"Then we'll just steal the other car!" Santana says confidently.

"San…we can't do that. It would be better if we took Gabe's car.

"But…"

"Come on, S. It's better than enduring my folk's right?"

Her shoulders drop. "Yea." She pinches her nose. "Fine. We'll sing stupid Christmas songs with you guys." Anne and Gabe jump in excitement.

"Okay! We'll leave tomorrow morning!" Gabe exclaims.

"Wait why not now?" I ask.

"Look how dark it is outside." Gabe points to the window. "You seriously want to drive in the dark on an icy road?"

Santana and I stare outside and didn't say anything.

"Exactly." Gabe says triumphantly. "Now we'll leave at 7!"

"In the morning?!" Santana yells.

* * *

_Saturday _

"Coffee." Santana demands.

I hand her a mug of my coffee and she drinks it soundlessly. She mewls in satisfaction and leans her head on my shoulder blade.

"It's way too early. And I'm freezing."

"I told you to layer up." She mumbles against my shoulder.

Santana and I were waiting outside by the car for Gabe and Anne. All of our things were stuffed in the trunk of the car and we were just about ready to go.

"What's taking them so long?"

Santana lifts her head up from my shoulder. "Probably screwing each other." She states nonchalantly.

"Ewww gross, San." I elbow her.

Within seconds, Gabe and Anne rush out of the house with flushed faces.

"Sorry we took so long." Gabe flusters with Anne shyly following behind him.

Santana whispers in my ear. "Told you." She boasts.

I make a disgusted face and cringe. "Let's just go."

Santana opens the car door for me when two tiny feet and a lanky boy come running towards us.

"Wait for us!" Tyler runs toward us with his little sister.

"What are you guys doing?" I inquire.

"We want to go with you." He responds and brushes his sandy blonde hair out of his face.

"You'll get in trouble with your parents. You can't come." I tell them.

"Please, Quinn." Alice looks up at me with her green eyes. "I wanna go with you and Santana." She pouts her lips.

_Damn it. That's my weakness. _"But…uh…your parents will—"

"Let's just let the squirts come with us." Santana, to my surprise, interrupts.

"Seriously?" I turn to her with wide eyes.

"Yea, it'll be cool. It would suck if we left them for Christmas with those boring and narrow-minded pigs." Santana replies sincerely.

"Okay then! It's settled! In the car kiddos!" Gabe grins. Tyler and Alice both run inside the car with their little backpacks on. "I'll leave a message on your parents phone that you two are with us so they don't go crazy and call the cops." Gabe says as he puts his seat belt on.

I poke Santana on the side.

"What?" She shoves my hand away.

"The Grinch has a heart this Christmas." I joke. Santana rolls her eyes and pushes me toward the car.

"Shut up, Fabray."

We both get in the car and put our seat belts on.

"And off we go!" Gabe backs out of the driveway and starts driving down the road. Anne turns on the radio and I hear Santana sigh in relief when the song that was playing wasn't a Christmas song.

* * *

We decided to stop the car when we saw a beautiful scenery and decided to explore the trail to see where it leads. Gabe and Anne were up ahead the trail, swinging their intertwined hands while taking pictures of the scenery.

Alice and Tyler were not too far ahead of us and were kicking the snow and laughing happily, enjoying their time away from their stringent parents.

Santana had her hands shoved in her jacket. "Can we go back in the car?" Santana shivers.

"No. We need to all stay together. Plus, it's such a nice view S! We should enjoy it."

"Yea but I'm freezing. So I'll pass and wait for you in the car." She starts walking away.

Frustrated at her, I roll a snowball and swing it at her. The snowball hits the back of her head and I tread backwards trying to distance myself.

Santana turns around slowly with a deadly look.

I point my finger at Tyler. "Tyler did it!" Tyler looks up at me in surprise.

"No! Quinn did it!" He cries.

Santana huffs and turns around again to leave when I roll a snowball and hand it to Alice. "You want Santana to stay right?" I whisper. Alice nods her head in understanding. She throws the snowball at Santana. Santana nearly tumbles forward and slip on ice.

She turns around to glare at us.

"Quinn told me to do it!" Alice runs behind me and stifles her laughter on my sweater.

"Why you…" Santana starts charging after us.

"Oh no! She's coming after us! Run!" I lift Alice up in my arms and start running away from Santana with Tyler stumbling close behind us.

"Get back here!" We zoom past Gabe and Anne who stare at us like we're crazy.

Santana is throwing snowballs at us but her aim is horrible. Alice is laughing in my arms and I stick my tongue out at Santana. "You're aim sucks!" I yell.

Santana charges after us with a determined look. I would think she was about to murder us if it weren't for the splitting smile on her face.

"You can't get us, Santana!" Tyler sticks out his tongue and giggles. This fuels Santana more as she chases us. There's squeals and laughter emanating from all of us. Santana eventually catches up to Tyler and blocks him from running away.

"I got you now, buddy!" Tyler tries to run past Santana but fails.

Santana puts her hands on her hips. "Now, are you gonna help me get Quinn and your sister?"

"No!" The little boy giggles.

"Oh! Am I going to have to tickle it out of you?" She kneels down and starts tickling the 7 year old. Tyler falls backward onto the soft snow and laughs loudly with his face flushed.

I'm holding Alice in my arm and I stand in place watching how Santana's face lights up as she tickles Tyler.

"Q-quinnie! Help!" Tyler laughs out. "Alice!"

"Should we go help Ty?" Alice nods her head and jumps out of my arms.

Alice jumps on Santana's back, catching Santana's attention.

"Let Ty, go!" Alice squeaks.

"Oh! So you want a visit from the tickle monster then!"

Alice squeals with Tyler close behind her as Santana chases them. Tyler and Alice run towards me and hide behind me, giggling uncontrollably.

"Quinn, give me the children." Santana says dramatically.

"Never!" I yell while throwing a snowball at her face. I laugh freely when I see the expression on her stunned face.

Santana wipes the snow off her face. "Get over here, Fabray." I shake my head defiantly. "Fabray…" Santana inches towards us.

"Run!"

Tyler and Alice start running ahead of me towards Gabe and Anne. Santana was sprinting towards me and I'm slowly losing speed.

An arm suddenly wraps around my waist and pulls me down as I fall down onto the powdery snow.

She hovers above me with a smirk. "Got you." Santana whispers breathlessly with her eyes locked on mine.

"Finally." I say with intention. "Now get off me."

Santana then straddles on top of me and leans down. "Or what?" She taunts. Wiggling my arm from her grasp I push her off.

"Did you just push me, Fabray?" I stand up wiping the snow off my pants.

"Yea I did, Lopez. What you going to do about it? Tickle me too?" I glint shows in Santana's eyes. I see her slowly getting up and inch towards me with her arms slightly outstretched.

It takes me a few moments to register what was happening. "Wait…I was kidding. Wait!" Santana tackles me back onto the ground and starts tickling my sides—my weak spot.

Santana leans close. "Say you give, Fabray."

"Never!" I say between laughs.

I try to swat her hands away but she still manages to tickle me. "Just give!" We're both laughing hysterically and Santana eventually gets tired and leans her head on my shoulder.

She lifts her head and looks at me. I'm breathless—not just from the intense tickling but by the beauty of her. Her hair is down and disheveled. Her cheeks are red and her wide smile makes me swoon.

Santana looks at me softly. "Quinn, you're beautiful." My heart is caught in my throat and everything around us becomes non-existent. Santana caresses my cheek and runs her thumb on my lips. She leans down and—then a tiny figure tackles Santana off of me.

"Alice!" I sit upright.

Santana is chuckling when she sits up with Alice in her arms. "Jeez kid, you're a ball of energy aren't you?"

Alice laughs and wraps her arms around Santana's neck. "We need to run!"

"What? Why?" Alice points her finger in the opposite direction. From that direction, we see Tyler on Gabe's shoulders and Anne running toward us with snowballs in their hands.

"Let's go!" Alice squeals.

Santana and I scramble up with Alice on Santana's shoulder. We gasp when we're pelted with multiple snowballs at the same time.

"Oh it's on." I playfully glare at my older cousin.

"Bring it Quinnie!" He mocks me.

For the next hour or so, the six of us spent all our time chasing each other and throwing snowballs and laughing freely. I never felt lighter in my entire life.

* * *

With the sun setting, we called it a day and got back on the road. Gabe, not wanting to drive in the dark, decided to stay in a hotel for the night. The hotel was a four-star hotel so it was a pretty nice place, but it was expensive. Gabe paid for two rooms, despite Santana's and I protests.

"Consider this my Christmas gift to the both of you." He smiles warmly at us. Without hesitation, I hug him.

"Thank you. I owe you, Gabe."

"You can owe me by telling Santana you're in love with her." He whispers in my ear. I pull away quickly and stare at him in shock. _How did he…?_

"I see the way you look at her. I also see the way she looks at you." I turn around to see if Santana overheard anything but I see her preoccupied talking to Anne with Alice and Tyler sitting next to her.

"Don't waste time, Quinnie. You can't let something this great go." He pats my shoulder.

I gulp. "I can't." I drop my head. "She's too important to me. If we get in a relationship and end up breaking up…" My heart twitches painfully. "I can't afford to lose her, Gabe." I whisper brokenly.

"So what? You stand in the shadows and never try? Because you're _afraid_?" He bites. "Quinn, people like her don't come by easily. You have to stop thinking and just act." He kisses me on the side of my head and walks over to the others, leaving me behind to let his words settle in.

In our room, Santana and I are sitting on the floor watching Christmas re-runs with Tyler and Alice with us.

"Santana?" Tyler calls her name quietly and looks down at his lap.

"Yea?" She looks at the 7 year old in batman pajamas.

"I'm sorry." Santana looks confused.

"For what, Ty?"

"At dinner…I was just curious and I…"

Santana interrupts him. "It's okay, buddy." She reassures him with a smile.

"You don't hate me?" He lifts his head and stares at her with his big brown eyes.

"Nah, I like you. You're a really cool kid." Santana reaches over me to ruffle his hair. He giggles and his cheeks are pink.

Alice tugs on Santana's arm. "What about me? Do you like me?"

"I like you too, mini-Fabray." She smothers the little girl with kisses.

Anne walks in the room and leans against the door frame. "Okay, kiddo's, it's time to sleep." Tyler and Alice stand up about to leave when they turned to us.

They kissed both of our cheeks and hugged us tightly.

"Night, Quinnie." Alice kisses my cheek. "Night, Sannie." She kisses Santana on the cheek next. Tyler follows her actions and hugs onto Santana a bit longer.

"Night, 'tana." Tyler breathes.

Santana eyes water a bit and she smiles. "Night, buddy."

Tyler and Alice then follow Anne out the hotel door and into theirs across the hall. Santana then climbs up to the bed and lays on her side. In our hotel room there was only one bed, but it was a full size bed so it was enough room for the both of us. I follow closely behind Santana and turn to my side to meet her face to face.

"You're good with the kids." I tell her.

"They're cute, hard not to be." She smiles.

"I'm really glad you came." I tell her softly.

Santana flutters her eyes open and meets mine. "Me too. I think this was actually the best Christmas I've ever had." Santana and I walk arm in arm.

"Really?" I stare at.

"Yea…well minus the road trip part. But all in all, I really liked it."

"I think this was actually the best Christmas for me too." I brush my hair behind my ear and gaze softly into brown eyes.

Santana slowly sits up and looks down at me. "Quinn, I think I know how you can repay me for forcing me to come with you."

I laugh. "Didn't you just say you're happy that you came and that this was the best Christmas you had?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "Yea but you said you'll make it up to me. Plus, the dinner part wasn't exactly the best…" I nod in agreement.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay." She looks away for a moment and then back at me. "Now what I want is…"

I roll on my back and look up at her. "Oh? What is it? A year of being your servant? Buy you breadsticks for a lifetime?" I jest. Santana doesn't respond back and just stares at me seriously.

"I want you to kiss me."

My eyes widen a fraction at her proposition and my heart thuds rapidly. _K-kiss?_ Santana must have seen the look of surprise on my face when she laughs awkwardly.

"Kidding!" She ducks her head. "Like I would want a kiss from you. I mean you don't even swing that way." She chuckles humorlessly.

'_You have to stop thinking and just act.' _Gabe's words repeat in my head.

"You know what a year supply of breadst—" I cut her off sharply and kiss her softly on the lips. The kiss lasts for only a few seconds but the fireworks in my head are going off like crazy.

Santana pulls away with a confused expression. "What was that?"

"A kiss." I reply.

Santana moves away from the bed and stands up. "Did you kiss me because you felt obligated to or because you wanted to?"

I stand up and stopped her pacing. "I wanted to. I always have."

"B-but you're straight! Aren't you? I mean…"

"Santana, shut up." I try to stop her rambling.

"…you didn't even ping my gaydar. And I have a fucking awesome gaydar and—"

I pull her by the arm and crash my lips against hers. The kiss is more passionate this time—it's conveying every single emotion that I've bottled inside me.

We pull apart minutes later to catch our breath.

"Whoa." Santana breathes out.

"Yea." I blush.

"How long?"

"Since freshmen year." I confessed.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

I shrug. "You know how conservative my family is. I don't think they would like that their pristine perfect angel is actually a lesbian who has the hots for her best friend."

"You have the hots for me." Santana giggles.

"Seriously? That's what you're focusing on."

"But really Quinn, what's the real reason?"

I look down at the carpet. "I was afraid to lose you." I say quietly.

Santana's features soften and she pulls me close. "Idiot. You couldn't lose me no matter what." She kisses me softly and pulls away to stare at me lovingly.

"I've been crazy about you since freshmen year too." She confesses.

"Yea?"

She nods her head. "Especially after watching you change in the locker room." I shove her playfully.

"Don't ruin the mood Santana!" She laughs and pulls me in for another kiss.

"Merry Christmas Quinn." She breathes against my lips.

"Merry Christmas Santana." I pull her lips back to mine.

* * *

"Santana! Sing!" Anne exclaims.

We were all sitting in the car, only about an hour away from Lima, when a Christmas song came on.

"I don't want to!" She huffs. "I was so _close_."

"Come on, S you made a deal." I squeeze her hand.

"Sing! Sing!" Tyler and Alice chant.

Santana blushes and relents. She starts singing Jingle Bell Rock with her velvety voice resonating in the car. Soon the kids are clapping their hands and singing alongside with Santana. Within a few short seconds, we all join in and sing to the top of our lungs not even concerned with the looks from the cars in the lane next to us. We're all singing and laughing, enjoying the few moments in this tiny world we created for ourselves. In this moment, everything is perfect.


	4. Maybe Next Time

**A/N: Yes, i know: FINALLY. But here is Day 4: Future Quinntana. **

It was a nice day in New York, it was about 70 degrees out and the sky was clear with the city bustling along as usual. Santana was pacing in front of a store with Rachel watching humorously from the side.

"What if she doesn't like it?" Santana blurts.

Rachel rolls her eyes. "She'll love it, Santana. It's beautiful!" Rachel assures Santana. The two have gotten extremely close ever since their rooming arrangement in New York. They might even call each other best friends, but neither of them will admit it.

Santana stops her pacing and bites her lips. "What if it's too soon?"

Rachel moves to her best friend and looks her in the eyes. "Santana how long have you guys been together?"

"3 years." Santana smiles softly.

"And how long have you've loved her?"

Santana thinks to herself and looks up at Rachel. "Since the moment I met her." Santana grins shyly and Rachel nods her head.

"So what are you waiting for?"

* * *

Santana walks into their apartment and hears the sound of shower running and notices the floor leading to the restroom littered with her girlfriend's clothes. Santana removes her winter coat and walks toward the restroom to greet her beautiful girlfriend—the girl she was going to ask to marry her.

"Dani? Babe?" Santana pulls the curtain of the shower to see her girlfriend naked with another woman.

"S-santana…" Dani squeaks out. The other naked woman was tall and had red hair. Her body was toned and fair. And her hand was still palming Dani's breast.

Santana sees red and every fiber of her body is burning hot with rage. Her fists are at her side and all she wants to do is kill the bitch in the shower with her girlfriend. All she wants to do is yell and pound her fist against the bitch—pound her fist against anything really. But Santana swallows down the impulse to act on it, because she's older now and mature. She's a changed woman.

Funny how easy it is to revert back.

Santana yells words of profanity and pulls the redhead by her hair and drags her out of the shower. Dani is yelling at Santana to stop but it's too late, Snixx is unleashed.

Santana is digging her nails in the woman's scalp and pulling out a chunk of her hair while the redhead is trying to scratch her way out. The redhead eventually gets out of Santana's grasp by painfully scratching her nails across Santana's cheek. Santana hisses in pain and a little blood trickles down from her cheek. She slaps the redhead. Hard. The redhead falls to her knees in pain and cries a little.

Santana wants to go in for the kill when Dani steps in front. "Stop it, Santana!" Dani looks at Santana with those round eyes of hers and pleads for Santana to calm down.

"How could you?!" Santana spits bitterly at her girlfriend.

"I'm sor—"

"DON'T." Santana barks. "I don't want to hear a fucking apology. I want to know fucking _why._"

Dani stands there speechless in her naked form. "I don't know." She cries.

Santana scoffs. "You don't know? So you just decided to fuck a random slut for the heck of it?"

"Say that again, bitch." The redhead is now standing and angrier than before.

"Santana, stop!" Dani pushes Santana back from the other woman. "You should go…"

Santana's eyes pop out. "_I _should go?" She points her finger at the redhead. "I think it's her who should go and me you should be talking to!"

"She has nowhere to go right now and it's late so…"

"So I'm getting kicked out? Out of my own fucking apartment?!"

"It's technically ours…"

"Seriously?" Santana glares. "You know what, fine." Santana starts walking out the restroom. "I'll leave."

"We'll talk tomorrow I promise." Dani whispers sincerely.

Santana laughs bitterly. "No. Tomorrow you'll pack your fucking bags and leave."

Dani drops her mouth. "Santana, I'm so sorry." She cries.

"You should have thought of that before." Santana puts on her coat. In the pocket of her coat is a small black box. Santana grips onto the tiny box tightly, hoping that if she's strong enough she could crush it. "I want you gone by the time I get back. I don't want anything to do with you."

Santana turns abruptly and slams the door to what she thought was going to be her future forever.

On the streets in front of her building, Santana stands and look up at the apartment window that once used to be her home. Now she doesn't know what to call it anymore. Everything starts to crumble and Santana is unable to hold it in any longer. Tears of betrayal and pain flood down her face.

"Fuck." She cries. "FUCK!" Santana breaks and falls down to her knees.

Santana felt numb and her chest was on fire. Each breath she inhaled felt like a gunshot. It felt like a million stab wounds punctured her heart.

A couple of New York bystanders walk by staring at Santana with a mix of discomfort and sympathy. But neither of them bother to stop and ask her if she was okay. Either way, Santana didn't want anyone to approach her right now.

She didn't want to go to Rachel or Kurt. They would just make her watch musicals or shoot her with a million questions. She needs someone who won't push her for questions right now and just hold her.

"Hey, sweet cheeks…" A sleazy homeless man came up with the foul stench of urine and fish. Without a second to lose, Santana gets up and starts walking towards a place where she know she'll feel safe.

* * *

"The ring was beautiful, Quinn!" The sound of Rachel voices echoes through the speaker of Quinn's cell phone. Quinn is sitting on her bed in her apartment in New Haven talking to Rachel about how Santana is proposing to Dani.

"The look on Santana's face when she talked about how she'll propose to Dani was adorable." Quinn hums to ensure Rachel that she hasn't drone off. Truth is, Quinn found it hard to say anything about Santana proposing. Her throat was dry and her head was spinning with all these conflicting feelings she was having.

"I can't wait to start planning the wedding!" Rachel squeals. "Do you think she'll ask me to be the maid of honor? Well she could ask you or Brittany but over the years you guys haven't spoken much…" Rachel tells honestly. And it was true. Brittany was off on her dance tour in Europe—she dropped out of MIT to pursue her dancing career. Brittany and Santana talk every month or so but they've lost the personal touch they used to have. While Quinn and Santana haven't talked in over months…maybe a year. Quinn has been busy with Yale and studying for her LSAT while Santana has been busy trying to get in the music industry and focused on her girlfriend. They were never really the type to talk through devices anyway. They were the type of best friends who are able to connect instantly when they meet each other face to face again. That's what Quinn loves about Santana, the simplicity of dropping all her barriers and connecting with just the mere presence of the girl in the room.

"Quinn? Quinn?" Rachel calls her name.

"Sorry. Zoned out." Quinn chuckles.

"Well, it is getting late. I should go to bed now since I have class tomorrow." Quinn nods. She looks at the clock and sees its past midnight. "I'll call you tomorrow and tell you all about Santana's proposal and the details of the wedding!"

Quinn fakes a laugh. "Alright. Well, night Rach."

"Night, Quinn!"

The phone call ends and Quinn tosses her phone on her bed. She stands up and moves towards the restroom to get ready for bed when an abrupt knock on the door startles her.

_Strange._ Quinn moves hesitantly towards the door and peeks through the peephole. She recognizes the face and, although a little shocked by the sudden appearance, opens the door immediately.

"Santana?"

Santana's make-up is smeared and her mascara is still running. Her eyes are red and puffy and she's shivering in the cold night air.

"C-can I…can I…" Santana struggles with words but the running tears drain her energy.

Quinn heart breaks and she immediately pulls Santana inside her apartment. Santana stands still waiting for Quinn to question her but Quinn doesn't say a word. Instead, Quinn pulls Santana into a bone crushing hug and let the girl release all of her energy and tears into her arms.

* * *

Quinn wakes up to Santana curled up beside her in bed. It confused Quinn for a moment but then she remembered how Santana came to her crying at her doorsteps. Quinn watches the tenseness in Santana's sleeping form and the dry tears at the corner of her eyes.

Quinn lightly pokes her finger between Santana's eyebrows and watches as the sleeping girl's face slowly relaxes.

She then turns to look at the clock on her drawer to see the clock flashing '6:30 a.m.' in bright red. This was the time Quinn typically gets ready for her 8 a.m. class. But with Santana sleeping next to her and the thought of leaving the girl alone had Quinn reluctant to leave.

Quinn bites her lips and stares longingly at Santana. _What the hell._ Quinn snuggles closer to Santana and drapes her arm around Santana's waist. _Business Calculus is a pain anyway…_

Hours later, Santana eyes flutter open and the first thing she sees is Quinn's flawless features. Santana, startled and slightly confused, stumbles out of the bed onto the floor.

"Ouch." She hisses in pain when her bottom breaks her fall.

Quinn, being a light sleeper, rubs her eyes and sits up. "Santana?"

Santana breathes slowly trying to remember the events of the previous nights. And when she remembers, she wishes she hadn't. Her eyes start to get watery again but she manages to keep them at bay because she doesn't want to cry anymore. It takes too much energy.

"Hey, Quinn…" Santana stands up awkwardly.

"Hey, Santana." Quinn smiles. "Is your ass okay?" Santana chuckles and crawls back into the bed. She lies on her side and looks up to Quinn.

"It's a little, sore. I could use a massage." Santana jests. Quinn rolls her eyes and falls back onto the bed next to Santana.

"I don't see you in over a year and first thing you want is me to grope your ass." Quinn chuckles and shakes her head.

Santana laughs softly and leans closer. "About last night, Quinn I…"

"Do you want waffles?" Quinn cuts Santana off.

Santana is taken aback a little. "What?"

"For breakfast. There's this diner not too far from here that serves amazing waffles and _bacon…_" Quinn zones out a little.

Santana laughs. "You and your obsession with bacon." Quinn smiles innocently and shrugs her shoulder. "I don't have clothes though…"

"It's okay, you can wear something of mine."

Santana groans. "But all you have are dresses."

Rolling her eyes Quinn pushes Santana gently. "That's not my entire wardrobe. I have jeans and a few nice tops."

"Finne. I'll wear your clothes since you really want your bacon." Santana jests.

"I really _really _do." Quinn rolls off the bed. She gets up to rummage through her closet to get clothes for Santana.

"Quinn…" Santana sits up on the bed.

"Yea, San?" Quinn turns around with her arm with a set of clothes.

"Thanks."

Quinn shrugs her shoulders. "It's just a couple of clothes, Santana. Don't get all sentimental on me." Quinn throws the clothes at Santana. Santana understands what Quinn is doing and couldn't be more grateful for it.

* * *

"Oh my god." Santana moans. "This is so good." Santana stuffs another piece of waffle in her mouth, chewing it openly.

Quinn is nibbling on a bacon watching Santana in amusement. "Told you!" Santana nods her head vigorously and stuffs her mouth with larger pieces of the waffle. Quinn tries to stifle her laughter but fails. She pulls out her phone and discreetly takes a picture of Santana with her cheeks full of waffle and whip cream.

"Hey!" Santana muffles with her mouth full.

Quinn is laughing with her cheeks tinged pink. "You look like a squirrel!" She laughs out.

Santana swallows down her food and wipes her mouth. "Delete that picture, Fabray!" She points her fork menacingly at Quinn.

Quinn sticks her tongue out. "Not for a million dollars." She saves a copy on her memory card. "That picture is perfect blackmail."

"Not cool, Fabray. Not cool!" Santana sulks in her seat and tries to be grim but her smile breaks the façade. Santana feels lighter, her heart still aches, but the burden of it all is lessened thanks to Quinn.

"So, where do you want to go after this?" Quinn leans forward.

"Don't you have class?"

Quinn shrugs. "I missed like two already, so no point of going to the rest."

Santana smiles. "Fabray playing hooky in college." Quinn rolls her eyes. "Well, what's fun to do here?"

"Well we could go watch a movie, go to the mall, go…"

"Mall!" Santana interjects. "I needs to get out of your clothes, Fabray!"

Quinn mocks offense. "Well!"

They both call for the check and gather their things, prepared to go. Santana looks at the check and notices the price. Santana starts to reach for money when Quinn stops her.

"My treat, S." Quinn drops a $20 on the table.

"No, at least let me pay my part." Santana reaches through the pocket of her jacket for some loose change but then freezes when she grips a square object.

She pulls out the box slowly and stares at stoically. Quinn notices the box but doesn't say anything about it.

"Santana, it's okay. I'm paying this time." Santana turns to Quinn and doesn't say anything. "You can just treat next time, okay?" Santana nods her head but still has her mouth shut, afraid that if she opened her mouth only her cries will escape.

Quinn stands up and walks over to Santana with her hand out. "Come on, let's go shopping."

Santana eventually gets the feeling back in her body when she enters the mall filled with designer brand stores. Sure, it was nothing compared to New York but it was still impressive. Santana and Quinn breeze through store to store at least trying on one outfit and only buying from the ones they can afford.

At the moment they were in the dressing room and Santana was putting on a dress show for Quinn. They were having a good time dressing up and posing like runway models, just like how they did in high school.

In the dressing room, Santana shimmied her slim figure into a red princess cut dress that fell about a few inches above her ankles. She smoothed her hand down the fabric and stared into the mirror with glassy eyes.

"_I love the color red on you." Dani whispers in Santana's ear while drawing tiny circles in the inside of her thighs. _

_Santana kisses Dani softly and moans as her girlfriends fingers moving up. _

"_Promise me when we get married, you'll wear red." _

A violent sob overpowers Santana as everything she was trying to lock away while with Quinn came emerging back to the surface.

Hearing the sound of cries, Quinn knocks on the dressing room door telling Santana to open it and let her in. Santana removes the latch of the door and runs into Quinn's arms.

"She…she cheated on me. She cheated on me, Quinn." Santana cries into Quinn's shoulder. "Why would she do that? Everything was going good…why?" Santana cries and Quinn holds onto her tighter.

"Because people don't know how good they have it sometimes." Quinn tries to console. "They don't see that they have the most beautiful thing in their hands and they let it all slip away by acting on impulse."

Santana grips onto Quinn, afraid that if she let go to the one thing that's keeping her standing, she'll never be able to get back up.

* * *

Santana and Quinn are in the living room of Quinn's apartment sitting on the couch eating a tub of ice cream while watching 'Mean Girl's'. Santana has her head placed comfortably on Quinn's shoulder while Quinn had her arm draped over Santana's.

In the middle of Jingle Bell Rock, Quinn notices a tiny wet spot on her shoulder. She looks down to see Santana lightly drooling.

Quinn silently laughs. "If you weren't so cute while sleeping I would be mad at you for drooling on me." She whispers and kisses Santana on her temples.

Quinn carefully moves and settles Santana laying down on the couch. She then gets a blanket from the closet and drapes it over her. Quinn kneels down and brushes the falling raven locks from Santana's sleeping face.

"She's an idiot, Santana." Quinn exhales softly. "Dani is an idiot for letting someone as beautiful and amazing as you go." Quinn ghosts her fingers over Santana's lips. "You deserve someone you can love and trust. Someone who will never leave your side. You deserve someone who will love you as much as you love them. Someone who will know you better than anyone else." Quinn bites her lips and slowly moves away from her. Afraid that her suddenly increasing affection towards her best friend will cause her to do something too soon.

Quinn moves into her bedroom and closes the door shut quietly.

Santana eyes flutter open and she stares hazily into space. She brings her finger up to her lips where Quinn smoothed her fingers over and a single tear falls down.

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday and Santana was the first to wake up. She decided to make breakfast for Quinn in appreciation for all she's done for the past two days. Santana placed a toast of bread and three pieces of bacon on a plate and grabbed a mug of coffee as she made her way to Quinn's room. Opening the door, Santana notices Quinn wrapped up in her sheets curled into a ball.

Santana steps closer to see Quinn's long hair flowed all over the pillow and her lips slightly parted. _Cute. _Santana muses as she watches the girl sleep. It's rare to see Quinn sleep since she's such a light sleeper. Even during their sleepovers she never got to see the former Cheerio captain sleeping.

Before Santana could have fun waking the girl, Quinn's nose wrinkles and her eyes shoot open at the scent of bacon. Hazel eyes look up at Santana who is smiling bashfully.

"Brought you breakfast." Santana blushes. _Why the hell am I blushing?_

Quinn heart warms at Santana bringing her breakfast in bed. She sits up and pats the bed for Santana to sit. Quinn grabs the plate and the mug of coffee gratefully.

"Santana Lopez bringing me breakfast in bed. I must be dreaming." Quinn bites on her toast and smirks at a tomato-faced Santana.

"Don't get used to it, Fabray. This is only going to happen this one time." Santana swings her legs back and forth and steals a piece of bacon.

"Hey!" Quinn pouts.

"So…about yesterday…"

Quinn pauses and swallows. "You don't have to talk about it if you—"

"I want to. I _need _to." Santana breathes heavily. Quinn nods in understanding and scoots over to give more room on the bed for Santana. Santana moves next to Quinn and stretches her leg down the bed. "I just got back to work and when I walked into the apartment...I heard the shower running and clothes littered on the ground. I didn't think much of it...I should have picked up on what was happening at the moment. I'm so stupid." Santana shakes her head. "When I walked into the restroom, I pulled the shower curtain and...and..." Santana chokes on her tears.

"And I saw this redhead bitch with her hands on Dani..." Santana hiccups and wipes her tears furiously. "After that, all I saw was red. I pulled the bitch from the shower and started ripping the hair from her scalp."

Quinn touches the faint scratch on Santana's cheek. "Did she do this to you?" Quinn, slightly angry, asks.

"Yea...her nails were super long. I slapped the bitch, though."

Quinn smirks. "Good. You're slaps are very effective."

"I learned from the best." Santana laughs softly. She then exhales shakily and twists the fabric of her shirt.

"We…we've been together for 3 years and I thought we were doing well. Everything was great." Santana drops her head. "Maybe I was moving too fast and it scared her. Maybe that's why she cheated."

Quinn shakes her head. "That's no excuse for cheating."

"I know. I just…it makes me so angry and sad. And confused." Santana starts tearing up. "I just don't get why." She whispers brokenly. "I was going to ask her to marry me, Q."

"I know."

"I was going to take her to her favorite restaurant and ask her to marry me with her favorite song playing in the background. I was going to beg my father and mother to help pay for the wedding because I know she wants a big one. I was going to have a family with her and spend the rest of my life with her." Santana confesses. Quinn is surprised at the confession, only because she never in a years would thought that Santana Lopez, the slightly sadistic and closed-off girl, thought of these things.

"I don't even know if I can go back there, Q. What if she's still at the apartment waiting for me? Waiting to beg me for forgiveness and take her back?"

"Do you want to take her back?" Quinn peers into Santana.

Santana is silent for a few moments and thinks about the matter. "I…" She stammers. "I don't know."

Quinn heart falls a little as she was expecting something else. "You still want her back after she cheated on you?"

Santana shakes her head. "You don't get it."

Quinn scoffs. "_I _don't get it. Need I tell you about all my high school relationships?"

Santana sighs. "Sorry." She hits her head on the headboard. "Dani…she's the only thing that really made New York home to me. I mean, the hobbit and Porcelain and Bowtie are great to be around…" Santana turns to Quinn quickly. "And if you tell them I said that I'll lie with a straight face." Quinn jokingly salutes.

"But Dani made me feel like my life wasn't a complete disaster. She didn't make me feel like the failure that I am."

"You're not a failure." Quinn replies instantly.

Santana waves her hand in the air. "I am, Quinn. I'm not even close to my dream job and I'm working at a bar at night still and at a café in the day. I'm still struggling my way through college, which by the way I'm a year or two behind from graduating like everyone else does at my age." Santana groans.

"Santana, you're the most successful person I know."

"Quinn…"

"Listen to me." Quinn holds up her hand. "You moved all the way to New York to chase after your dreams with not even a lot of money in your bank account. You managed to pay part of the expensive rent in New York while living with Kurt and Rachel on tips from working at the bar. Then you managed to get back into college, and not just any college, but NYADA. Then you took on more than one job and an internship at a music studio all the while paying rent and tuition. You eventually got your own apartment, without your parents lending you money, and managed not to get kicked out by the landlord." Santana grins and shoves Quinn playfully. "Santana Lopez, you are the most successful, driven, and independent person that I know."

"Dani was a fool to let you go. I'm not telling you to take her back or to ditch her because that's your decision. But honestly, Santana, I think you can find a better a girl."

Santana looks at Quinn thoughtfully. "But what if there's no one else like her. I mean, seriously, who would love someone like me?"

"There's someone out there for you Santana. Someone who will love you and all the baggage that you come with." Quinn pokes Santana. "I mean I love you, so that means you're pretty likeable."

Santana goes quiet. "You love me?"

Quinn stares at Santana and holds her breath before responding. "Yea, I do." Quinn breathes out.

Santana shifts uncomfortably. "Oh. Cool." She looks away for a moment. "I love you too, Q."

"You're blushing." Quinn teases.

Santana growls and hits Quinn with a pillow. "Shut up!" Quinn grabs a pillow and whacks Santana with it. They continue to throw pillows at each other while laughing freely and rolling on the bed. Santana manages to pin Quinn down while straddling her.

Santana is breathing heavily and her cheeks are red. "You tired already, Santana? You must be losing your touch." Quinn quips. Just when Santana was about to make a witty reply her cell phone goes off.

Santana was afraid to look at who was calling. She wasn't ready to face the music, she just wanted to stay in the bubble that she and Quinn have created. Quinn notices Santana's frozen state and proceeds to grab the phone off the desk to look at the caller ID.

Quinn smiles when she looks at the picture of the caller ID. "It's Rachel." Santana breathes a sigh of relief.

Quinn picks up the call and suddenly a frantic voice is heard. "Santana? Santana, where are you?! I found out about what happened! I was on your way to your place when I saw Dani and this redhead Amazonian woman leave the apartment with all of Dani's things! Santana? Are you there?"

Santana moves off of Quinn and walks out of the bedroom.

"Santana? Santana, answer me please! I need to know you're safe and not on the side of the street with a bottle of vodka!"

Quinn shakes her head at Rachel's exaggeration. "She's safe Rachel." Quinn replies.

"Quinn?" Rachel squeaks. "Why are you answering Santana's phone?"

"She came to me the night it happened."

"Why would she go to you and not me? I mean no offense…"

"Offense taken." Quinn quips. "Look, she's safe, not fine, but safe." She assures Rachel.

"Do you think...?"

"She'll ever get back together with Dani? I don't know." Quinn sits up. "But Santana is a strong and smart girl. She'll do what's best for her."

Rachel hums in agreement. Quinn says her goodbyes to Rachel as she was concerned about Santana at the moment. Setting the phone down, Quinn got out of the bed and out of the bedroom to find Santana leaning against the kitchen counter with a pensive expression.

"She left." Santana states. "With the other girl." Santana starts to cry. "She didn't even try to fight for me back. She just _left._"

Not really knowing what to say, Quinn pulled Santana in for a hug.

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and Santana and Quinn were waiting at the train station. Santana knew she had to go back and deal with everything because she couldn't keep hiding inside Quinn's apartment—no matter how much she wanted to stay. Santana was going to miss having Quinn there to hold her when she wants to break and hold her tight at night. Now Santana has to go back to New York to her empty apartment.

Quinn wasn't exactly thrilled Santana was leaving either. She got used to waking up next to the girl and eating breakfast in bed with her. But she knew it was time for Santana to go. Not because of her work or class schedule. But because of her growing feelings for her best friend. Quinn can't stand being in the same bed with Santana without the urge of re-visiting what happened on Mr. Schue's wedding.

The intercom announced that the train to New York would be arriving in 5 minutes. Santana stood up with her things and Quinn followed.

"Well, guess this is me." Santana exhales. She turns and looks at the same hazel eyes that she's been waking up to for the past few days. "I know I don't say this often, but thanks Quinn." Santana pulls Quinn into a warm embrace and kisses her cheek.

Quinn shivers at the touch and holds onto Santana tighter. "Call me as soon as you get to New York."

"I will."

They pull away slowly and the train arrives and whistles loudly. Quinn and Santana stand in the middle of the station gazing at each other, unwilling to completely rip away from the embrace. Santana lightly pecks the corner of Quinn's lips.

Their faces are close and lips inches apart from each other. Quinn's heart is beating erratically and her face flushed. Clouded with desire, she closes the distance between Santana and her.

Santana stands frozen and shocked for the first few seconds of the kiss. But when she feels the tremble of Quinn's arm around her and soft lips slowly pulling away, Santana pulls Quinn back in.

Both girls move their lips slowly, savoring the sweet taste of each other's lips. The whistle to train goes off again calling for passengers to board before departure. Santana pulls away and turns to the train to see more passengers boarding on. Quinn opens her eyes and stares at Santana as if in a daze.

Santana looks back at Quinn and smiles at the far-off look on the blonde's facial features. "Was I that good, Fabray?" Santana jokes.

Quinn reels back to reality and looks at Santana with seriousness. "Santana, what are we?"

Santana chuckles. "I don't know Quinn." Santana runs her thumb on Quinn's smooth lips. "All I know is that I want to do that again sometime."

Quinn sighs into Santana's touch. "Me too."

"But I'm going to be honest with you, Q." Santana pulls out of the embrace. "I don't want to start anything right now because I need to clear the air with Dani first and get back on my feet. I don't want you to think you're a rebound or anything, Q." Santana tells Quinn honestly. "I want to be with you completely."

Quinn blushes. "I want to be with you too San. But I don't want to start anything right now either. I need to focus on school and I need to sort out my feelings for you before jumping in too soon."

Santana nods her head in understanding. "But we'll keep in touch right?"

Quinn moves to peck Santana's softly on the cheek. "Definitely." Santana tries to lean in for more but Quinn won't have it even if she really wants it. "You're going to miss the train."

Santana pouts. "Fine."

Quinn laughs. "Next time, when we're both ready, you can try again." Santana lights up and smiles as she slowly walks backwards to the train. "And maybe, if you're lucky, next time we meet it will become a three time thing." Santana stumbles and almost trips.

"What?" Santana blushes furiously.

"Bye, Santana!" Quinn starts to walk away and laughs when she hears Santana calling her name out from a distance.

**Note: I might actually turn this into a short story maybe after I finish 'I Got You'. What do you think?**


	5. AU

**A/N: So here's Day 5: AU! This is based on the movie Warm Bodies. This is not completed and I was actually thinking of turning this into a story as well ;p what can I say, my muse has re-entered my life. **

Have you ever felt so lost about who you are? Have you ever felt so...so dead inside?

You see, I don't know who I am. And I am completely dead inside...no, seriously I'm dead. I have no heartbeat. I'm a dead Corpse. I have no recollection of my past life or who I was or what my name was. The only thing clear to me is the excruciating hunger to eat anything with a heartbeat when I need it. Of course, I feel conflicted about it. I don't like to eat humans and I always feel bad right after. Unlike the Bonies who have no remorse or control. But I have to in order to survive.

After some catastrophe, that caused this apocalyptic world, most of us liked to reside in this huge high school. Don't know why, though. This place seems like a prison to me.

Today is a typical day for me. Dragging myself through the hallways, occasionally bumping into others, making disgruntled noises and groans. Unable to express or formulate words. I like to fantasize about what my life was before of all this. I like to think I had a happy family, plenty of friends, and outstanding grades with colleges at my feet. I must have been some cheerleader in high school since I'm wearing a red uniform with the letters 'WMHS', whatever that means.

I end up sitting down in the cafeteria by one of my best friends. He has dark brown hair and a built physique like an athlete. He's tall so he might be a basketball player...but for some reason I see him as a football quarterback in our past lives. Our usual conversations consist of us trying to talk to each other but it just ends up as us moaning and sighing. Sometimes we are able to formulate a complete word or phrase (after an extremely long pause that is).

I look at him in his brown eyes. "Hungry." I drawl.

He cranes his neck slowly to me and rasps, "The mall..." We languidly get up and make our way to the Lima Mall where most humans go to in order to retrieve supplies in order to survive.

* * *

"Fuck." I say out loud.

"What is it?" Sam comes swiftly to my side. Brittany comes by me soon after with a quizzical expression.

"They're coming." I point to the group of Corpses making their way towards us.

"Shit." Sam curses. "Grab your things and head through the back door!" He orders the group. We all rush to the back door trying to escape the electronic/video game store that we thought was our safe place in the city. I guess they must have picked up on our scent.

"The door is locked!" Mike yells while jiggling the door knob. I push past the group and shove Mike out of the way. I take in a deep breath and kick the door open. Expecting to be able to make a quick escape out of the mall, I find myself face to face with a Corpse with a piece of his skin peeling off.

"Holy shit!" I jump back. A bunch more Corpses come through the back door and the front of the store trapping us inside.

"Shit!" Brittany says as we all tread backwards.

"We got to shoot these motherfuckers!" Sam screams and starts shooting each corpse multiple times with his Aug. We all follow his lead, shooting each Corpse in our way. Our number begins to dwindle and panic starts to sink in as blood curling screams echo throughout the store. My ammo was running low so I jumped behind the counter and to reload my gun. Sam and Brittany quickly jump over and crouch beside me.

"Where's Mike and Mercedes?" I ask while fumbling with my ammo.

"Dead." Brittany quivers. She reloads her gun and stands up and starts shooting the Corpses heading toward us.

"Listen," Sam touches my arm and looks at me softly. "If we don't make it out of here..."

"Don't say that. We will." I snap at him and reload my gun.

He pushes me down before I could help Brittany. "Just listen will you!" He whispers harshly. Sam cradles my face and look at me seriously with his green eyes. "If we don't make it out of here, I want you to know that I'm still in love with you." He says sincerely.

_Ah, fuck. _I thought. Sam and I used to date before the world started to get infected and humans became Corpses. I broke it off with him because I wasn't seriously into the relationship and was too focused on trying to survive from getting eaten each day. He's looking at me with his big blue eyes that are expecting me to say 'I love you' in return. I do love Sam, I truly do. But not the way he wants me to. I look up and see Brittany shooting and screaming with all her might and look back at Sam. _This might be the end for all of us. _I shiver and look at Sam who is still waiting for my response. _If this is the end then might as well keep it on a happy note._

"I love you too." I grab the collar of his shirt and kiss him. Thinking it would be the last kiss I would ever have...even if I didn't feel no sparks. Breaking the kiss apart, Sam smiles at me warmly. We nod at each other and stand up with Brittany and start shooting. The number of Corpses were increasing and I could hear the terrifying shrills of Bonies approaching. All of sudden, a loud crash is heard as a jeep drives into the store running over a herd of Corpses in front of us. Inside the jeep were our friends Rachel, Tina, and Kurt.

"Get in!" Rachel screams at us. We all jump over the counter and started to run to the jeep. I was almost towards the jeep when suddenly I was pulled backwards and thrown to the ground.

* * *

_Ouch. _ I cracked my neck and rolled my shoulders. The huge vehicle sent me flying forward onto the ground when I was about to eat the brains on this Asian dude. I turn my head looking for my best friend and saw him shuffling away from the humans. I should have done the same...but the pain in my stomach was unbearable. I was on the ground behind a fallen shelf, watching as the only three remaining humans here were trying to get into the jeep with the other humans. Acting out in frustration and hunger, I stand up and grab the closest beating heart and throw her on to the ground.

Staring intensely at the person beneath me I feel a foreign sensation beat in my chest. Under me was a tanned girl with beautiful long hair and dark chocolate eyes. Her chest was heaving up and down as small beads of sweat trickled down her face. A burning sensation coursed through my body and I can feel my lips dry (well as dry as they could go).

"Get off her!" A blonde guy, with abnormal sized lips, whacks me with his gun which sends me tumbling off the girl. _Shit that hurt. _Groaning, I get up and tackle the guy into the shelves and onto the ground. My stomach growled loudly and I let my hunger control my actions.

_I'm not happy with what I have to do next...but I can't help it. _

I start smashing the guy's head against the ground. Over and over and over, until I hear a loud and sickening crack. Pulling out his brains, I start to devour it despite the horrid guilt that sank in. I couldn't help it though, the brains were the best part. Eating the brains, you were able to see parts of the human's memories and obtain some of their knowledge. I almost feel alive again when I eat human brains. I close my eyes and like a movie, I saw this blonde haired guy's memories vividly. I saw in sheer perfection the tanned girl's beautiful face smiling and running through a meadow of flowers. She threw her head back and let out a loud laugh that made something stir in my stomach...and I'm sure it wasn't due to hunger.

_"Come on, Sam!" _The girl exclaimed while giggling. I'm assuming the guy I just killed was named Sam and he must have been that girl's lover. _Great..._

"Sam!" A loud cry was heard from behind me.

* * *

I stood horrified at Sam's dead body and cracked skull. The scene was so vulgar that my stomach began to churn and I had to swallow the bile pushing up my throat.

"Sam!" I let down a stream of hot tears and pointed my pistol at the zombie leering over Sam. The Corpse whipped her head around and stared at me with the most beautiful hazel eyes I've ever seen. The Corpse was wearing a red cheerleading uniform and had messy short blonde hair that went past her ears but hovered above her shoulders. Her eyes were dull but I could still see the guilt-ridden expression in those hazel eyes. I falter and freeze on spot, taken back a little.

"Santana! Let's go!" I hear Brittany yelling at me. I turn my head and see my friends waving their arms at me. Before I could jog towards them, I'm tackled onto the ground behind the counter with my gun flying out of my hands.

"We have to go!" I hear Kurt yell while shooting his RPK.

"But Santana..." Brittany wails.

"I want to save her too, Britt. But we're outnumbered with low ammo...and it's too late." Rachel says brokenly and I hear the roars of an engine getting fainter and fainter. I unscrew my eyes and find them locked onto hazel eyes once again. I shiver slightly under the blonde's intense gaze.

The blonde haired Corpse brings her pale bloody hand towards my face. I tremor uncontrollably thinking that I was about to die a slow and excruciating death. I should have shut my eyes close but I couldn't help but keep them latched on hazel eyes that enticed me so. Her hand hovers over my face and she then smears blood and some sort of pungent juice on my cheek.

"What are you—" She puts her soiled finger on my lips and shushes me. _Eww gross. _The cheerleader Corpse crawls off of me. Grabbing me by the wrist, she pulls me up with her and stares at me intensely.

"S-safe..." Her chapped lips quiver. "Me...w-won't hurt y-you..." She pulls me toward the back door. "C-come..." The Corpse cheerleader has a tight grip on me so I couldn't get away. Plus, I had no weapon and I was surrounded by hungry Corpses. What else was I supposed to do other than comply?

**Yes. I left off at a cliffhanger. But I actually have the intention to continue this during the summer when I'm done with school :) **


	6. New Year

**A/N: I know Quinntana week is over but I'm still going to finish this! Here is Day 6: Holiday Season**

_What am I doing here? _

I'm standing in the middle of the campus, utterly lost with no direction whatsoever. In my hand is a map of the campus and I'm turning it in every angle possible in order for me to get some sort of epiphany as to where I am.

"Stupid map." Frustrated, I crumple the map up and throw it in the closest trash bin. I was always bad at reading maps.

A cold breeze runs up my shirt and I chatter my teeth. I walk over and sit on an empty bench while silently berating myself for listening to Rachel.

_"Santana, what are you doing?" Rachel stands in the middle of the living room as I get back from another one night stand. _

_"Not you, that's for sure." I fall forward onto the sofa and try to get some shut eye before class tomorrow morning._

_Rachel sits herself on the edge of the couch. "Ha. Ha." She fakes. "I don't understand why you keep going to girl after girl like this." _

_"They're hot and they want me. Who am I to deny them?" _

_"But what about Quinn?" _

_I groan into the cushion of the sofa. I should have never told her about how I had a huge thing for Quinn in high school but played it off. I should have never told her about what happened on the wedding night. And I should have never told her that I didn't get back with Brittany because all I can still think about is Quinn. _

_"Rachel…you said you would never bring that drunken moment with my big mouth up again." I flip over and glare at her. _

_"Santana, I still don't understand why you won't try to be in a relationship with her." She stands up and puts her hand on her hips. "She wants to be with you and you want to be with her. I don't know why you are making this difficult!" _

Quinn came to visit for Christmas in New York and spent the night with us. She came single, which surprised me because I thought she was dating a guy called 'Biff'. Near the end of the night, Quinn was a little tipsy and tried to make-out with me in the kitchen area.

_"Santana…I think I like you." _

_I try to brush off meaning of her words and think it's only because she's intoxicated. "Well, I have toned down my bitchiness a little." _

_"Santana, I want to be with you." Quinn breathes with the strong odor of coke and rum. "I don't want just a three time thing this time. I want a fourth. A fifth. A sixth. And so much more…" She grips her hand on my shirt, pulling me in close. _

_"You're drunk, Quinn." I step out of her hold. _

_"Do you not want to be with me?" Her hazel eyes now glossy. _

_I swallow the lump in my throat. I want to be with her…but I can't. Everything has always been different with Quinn…and I'm honestly scared of getting into a relationship with her. I'm scared to lose her and the friendship we finally regained. _

_"I…I can't, Quinn." I walk out of the kitchen area and back to the room with all of our friends. _

The rest of the night Quinn puts up the usual façade that fools everyone, everyone but me. Apparently, it didn't fool Rachel either. Because when Quinn left the next morning Rachel came interrogating me with a crap load of questions. I had a hangover and I wanted her to shut up…which is why she practically knows everything that went down with me and Quinn.

_"She was drunk. She probably doesn't know what she was talking about or even remembers." _

_Rachel sighs and scoots next to me. "You'd be surprise." Rachel has that look in her eyes, the look that tells me she's hiding something._

_"What are you keeping from me, Berry?" _

_Rachel shrugs. "Nothing." She lies. She's a horrible liar. _

_"Liar. Tell me or the next girl I sleep with will be on your bed!" _

_Rachel isn't phased at all. Sucks that living with the hobbit for so long has made her immune to my threats. "If you want to know so bad, then go see Quinn for New Year's." _

_"I can't." I sip on the bitter taste of the beer. _

_"Why? When did Santana ever stop from getting what she wanted? I remember a girl who would do anything to get what she wanted." _

_"That girl grew up. She grew up and realized that everything in life is a lot more complicated." I take a swig of the beer. "I mean, look where I am now! I'm still working at a bar, still needing you guys to help pay my part of the rent, and I still don't know what I want to do with my life!" _

_I place the beer bottle down on the table. "Even if Quinn really did want to try something, why would she want someone like me? We fought throughout high school and said some pretty harsh shit to each other." _

_"You need to have more faith in yourself and Quinn, Santana." She rummages through her bag and pulls out a train ticket. "Here, take this."_

_I looked at a ticket to New Haven. "Rachel, I can't—"_

_"Take it and go see her. Talk to her." She looks at me sincerely with her big brown eyes. "Trust me, it will be worth it." _

So here I am. Here I am in the middle of Yale without knowing where the hell I am or where the hell Quinn is. This is the first time I'm actually visiting her.

I pull out a pack of cigarettes from my purse and light it up. "So much for having a wicked New Year's Eve." I take a long drag and welcomed the smoke in my lungs.

"Excuse me?" A sorority girl, with her pink jacket with Greek letters on it, walks up to me. "But you're not allowed to smoke here."

"Seriously?" I groan.

The blonde hair girl laughs. "No, I was just messing with you."

"Okay..." I drawl.

"So, what is a hot girl like you doing all alone?" She blinks her blue eyes at me.

"Got lost trying to read this school's stupid map." The sorority girl laughs.

"Yea, it's pretty hard to read." _Quinn wouldn't have trouble with it. _"I'm Hanna by the way."

I shake the hand she offered. "Santana."

"Well, Santana is there any place you're looking for that I can help you find?" She asks sincerely.

"I would ask you to help me find the place if I even knew where she was at." I put out the cigarette.

"_She_? Someone special?"

"Kind of, yea."

"Well, maybe she's at the big campus party at the Omega Chi's place. Everyone will most likely be there so maybe your friend will be there too."

"Okay, let's go then." She squeals and grabs me by the arm as she leads me to the party. If Quinn is there then it's meant to be and I'll tell her that I want to be with her. If not...well at least there will be free alcohol.

* * *

The frat house was huge and it was packed with college students dancing to some top 40 hip hop song with a wide range of alcohol at the mini-bar. They have a mini-bar. Maybe I should visit Quinn more often…

I was following the sorority girl who was taking me to go get drinks. In the middle of the room there were a group of kids playing beer pong.

"Hey, wanna play?" A frat guy, not hiding his leering eyes, asks me. I was about to refuse, not really wanting to get buzzed before I talk to Quinn, when they all start to chant 'Play! Play! Play!'

I relent and hold up my hands. "Okay, be warned though, I'm wicked good at beer pong." I step up to the opposite side of the table and pick up the small white ball.

"Ready to lose?" I stare the guy down.

"Bring it!"

Within less than 10 minutes, the group that surrounded us cheers loudly at my triumph. The guy, apparently his name is Kyle, drinks the last cup and stumbles backwards into his friends arms.

"Man, you got," Kyle burps loudly. "Game." He giggles and his friend takes him away from the table before he puked or did anything stupid.

"That's right! I'm the Queen of beer pong! Who's up next?" The crowd cheers loudly and group of college students try to decide who gets to go up against me next.

"Santana?" The sound of Quinn's voice startles me and I turn around quickly to the sound I missed so much.

Quinn crosses her arm with a mixed look of shock and annoyance.

"Hey, Q." I scratch my head, slightly embarrassed and a little buzzed.

Quinn shakes her head and starts pulling me away from the game. The crowd voices their discontent but it doesn't stop Quinn dragging me out to the backyard. We walk to an empty table by the pool and sit down.

"What are you doing here?"

"I…I…"

"Come on, S. I've seen you sober even after you lost a round of beer pong to Puck. I know you have a high tolerance." Quinn quips playfully.

I laugh softly before looking at her. "I wanted to see you."

Quinn leans forward and smiles. "Why didn't you call then?" She questions. "Wait…how did you even know I was here?"

I shake my head. "I didn't. Followed some sorority girl here." Quinn face falls and she leans back in her chair.

"So you saw a hot girl and followed her." She snips. "Typical Santana."

"Hey!" I bark. "What's your problem all of the sudden?"

"She was the blonde with blue eyes, right?" I don't have time to reply when that exact girl comes running over.

"There you are!" She says in a high pitch tone. "Been looking for you!" Hanna pulls on my arm and I see Quinn lock her jaw from my peripherals. "We were going to play Suck and Blow...wanna play with me?" She runs her hand seductively down my arm.

I see Quinn gripping the arms of the chair. "I..uh sorry, I'm talking to—"

"It's fine." Quinn stands up. "Go play, Santana. It's what you do right?" She walks away angrily.

I shake the sorority girl's hand off of me. "I'm sorry. I have to go." I fast walk in the direction Quinn went.

Pushing through the crowds of bodies, I see Quinn with her coat walking towards the front door of the house. I try to call Quinn but the crowd starts counting down from 30 as it was almost the New Year. I push and push and scream Quinn's name.

I see a guy, tall with sandy blonde hair block Quinn from leaving. He is obviously drunk as he pulls Quinn into his arms and tries to kiss her sloppily.

"Let go!" I hear Quinn's voice shrill.

"Come on baby, be my first kiss in the New Year." He slurs.

_15_

The jerk then gropes Quinn's ass and tries to lift her dress up. My body moves like lightning through the crowd.

_14_

"Get your filthy hands off her!" I twist his hand and he howls. I shove him backwards and glare at him.

_13_

"Bitch!" He spits at me and then walks away to find another girl to make-out with.

_12_

I wipe the spit from my face and turn to look at Quinn who had tears in her eyes. "Why?" She croaks.

"You honestly think I was going to let that ass treat you like that?"

_11_

She shakes her head. "Tell me why you came here to see me Santana."

"I just wanted to see you." I tell her half the truth.

"Santana."

_10_

"I wanted to see you because skype calls and phone calls aren't enough anymore. I wanted to see you and tell you…"

_9_

I move closer to Quinn and wrap my arms around her waist. She gasps slightly at the sudden contact and her hazel eyes wide.

_8_

"…that I want to try. I want to give _us _a shot."

_7_

"But what about that sorority girl?" She tries to pull away but I just bring her closer.

"She's nothing to me. The only blonde I want is you. The only girl I really want to be with is you."

_6_

"I thought you said you couldn't—"

I cut her off. "I know what I said on Christmas. I was just scared."

_5_

"Santana Lopez, scared? No way." Quinn jokes and the smile on her face warms me to the very core.

"Shut up, Fabray."

_4_

Quinn leans in and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Her hazel eyes shine and she bites on the bottom of her soft pink lips.

"Make me, Lopez."

_3_

The sound of everyone counting down unanimously is drowned out by the beating of my heart and the soft inhale and exhale of her sweet breath. I bring both my hands to gently hold her face and slowly start to close the distance between us.

_2_

Her eyes flutter close and my body pulsates with excitement. The last thing I see is her parted lips and…

_1!_

Finally the distance between us is ended with the sweet touch of our lips—the sweet touch of her lips that I've been dying to taste again. Everyone screams and rejoice in the New Year, but Quinn and I are too busy re-connecting in the best way possible.

We pull away softly and I brush my nose against Quinn's. My eyes are still closed with the touch of her lips still tingling on mine.

"Best New Year's ever." I whisper against her lips. Quinn chuckles and pulls me into a searing passionate kiss.


	7. Quinntana Playlist

**A/N: Day 7: Free Day I decided to write this on "songs" on one of the themes that didn't get in. Well this is the last one for my QW 2014! **

Quinn walks into the apartment, sighing at how silent and empty it feels. Santana has been on tour for about 3 months and Quinn is desperately missing her girlfriend. The fact that today is their 5 year anniversary only hurts more without having Santana by her.

Walking to the kitchen counter, Quinn drops the mail she picked up and kicks off her heels. She rifles through the mail and pulls out a large manila envelope which appears to have a rectangular object inside.

The envelope has no return address on it, but Quinn still eagerly opens it. She pulls out an Ipod with a sticky note that read 'Play me.' Curious, Quinn walks into their bedroom and puts the Ipod in the dock. She presses play.

_"Hey, babe." _Quinn's heart tightens at the sound of Santana's voice. _"I know it's been almost a week since I've called and I'm sorry. I miss you so much, Q. You're in my dreams every night, baby." _Quinn sits at the foot of the bed and closes her eyes.

_"I'm going crazy, Quinn. I mean, this tour is everything I dreamt of." _Quinn hears the sad sigh in her girlfriend's voice and can't help but wish she was with her to hold her tight. _"But without hearing your voice, touching you, without seeing those perfect hazel eyes…I'm going crazy. _

_"I'm really pissed that I won't be able to be with you on our 5 year anniversary. Like super pissed that I lashed out at everyone…" _Quinn sighs. She knows how bad Santana's temper can get, but can she blame her? Quinn was equally pissed when she found out. Santana was supposed to come home a week earlier but because of her manager, she was booked for an extra week for more promotion.

_"So to make up for not being home with you, I made you a playlist with songs that are important to me. To us. So that every time you're missing me, you will play this and think of me just like how I'm thinking of you every second." _Quinn rolls her eyes at the cheesiness of her girlfriend but it doesn't dissuade the warm feeling swelling in her heart. _"Hey, I know it's cheesy but just listen to it okay?" _

_"You can even play it while you're in the shower and think of me at the same time._" Quinn notices the suggestive tone in Santana's voice and can just imagine her girlfriend wiggling her eyebrows.

But since Quinn did have a tiring and grueling day of work, she actually does decide to take a hot shower while listening to Santana's playlist that she created on the Ipod.

Quinn plays the only playlist on the Ipod called "Quinntana" as Santana instructed her to do so. _Did she seriously combine our names? _Quinn smiles and shakes her head.

She turns the shuffle off and presses play to the first song as she stepped into the bathroom and the hot shower.

_"Yes, I combined our names together…you can tease me later."_ Quinn laughs under the hot water. "_Now, this song is an important song to me. It was the first song that was playing when everything changed for me—for us. This song opened my eyes and gave me something wonderful." _

Quinn scrubs the apple scented shampoo in her hair as she listens in anticipation for the song that Santana was talking about.

A melodic tune plays and Quinn pauses with a nostalgic smile forming.

_"I know it's late,  
I know you're weary  
I know your plans,  
Don't include me _

The sound of Bob Seger's 'We've Got Tonight' plays through the speakers and Quinn stands in the steaming shower with her eyes closed, listening to the song that played during their first dance together. The song that led them upstairs to the hotel room. The song that brought them closer and where they are today.

_Still here we are,  
both of us lonely, Both of us lonely,_

Quinn sings along to the lyrics as she washes her body and as she sings, she imagines Santana in the shower with her arms around Quinn. She imagines Santana singing along with her as their naked bodies press against each other under the water.

_Turn out the light,  
Come take my hand now,  
We've got tonight babe,  
Why don't you stay?" _

The song ends and Quinn pulls the shower curtain away as she steps out and wraps a towel around her soaking body. She's humming to the tune waiting for the next song to play.

_"This next song you weren't there with me, but it's significant. It was the song that I was listening to on loop when I was on my way to New Haven to tell you how I felt. I was scared shitless that day, Q. I remember spending an hour wandering around your campus, afraid to go up to your room and tell you all the things that has been building inside me for the past 5 months since the night at Mr. Schue's wedding. This is the song that gave me the courage to go to you, babe." _

The fast pace of the song contrasts from the first song and she recognizes the artist Ed Sheeran singing his song 'One Night'. She can just imagine Santana sitting on the train, eyes closed, tapping her foot while listening to the song.

_"Lying in a bedroom_  
_ Lighting up a Benson_  
_ Face hair is growing_  
_ So I cut with a vengeance_  
_ Hey, did I mention_  
_ As she makes an entrance_  
_ Said I had a tendency_  
_ To finish off a sentence_

_ Oh well, she's a local girl_  
_ No make-up_  
_ Cos she knows me well_  
_ Hair tied up in elastic band_  
_ With a kiss on the cheek_  
_ For her one-night man"_

Quinn remembers the night like yesterday.

She was in her dorm studying for an exam for her Woman Gender Studies class when a soft knock pulled her up from the textbook.

* * *

_Her roommate, Sara, went to the door and opened it. _

_Santana had her eyes on the ground as she started rambling. "I know this is a surprise." Quinn turns from her desk immediately to see Santana in her doorway, staring at the ground. "But I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop thinking about that night 5 months ago." Santana runs her hand through her hair. "I tried to shut off these...these feelings by sleeping with other girls. But none of them felt right. None of them pull me the way you do." Quinn sits, frozen in her seat, as each word that rolls off Santana's tongue has her heart swelling with warmth and the tears falling with joy. "I tried, so hard, to push you away and keep myself from running to you. I know I said I wouldn't show up with a U-Haul...and I'm not. I think. I just...I just want you to know how I feel. I want you to know that, if you're willing, that I want to give us a try. I know you felt something. It can't be just an experiment to you, it just can't be." At that moment Santana finally looks up, expecting to see hazel eyes, but instead she sees dark brown._

_"Who the hell are you?" Quinn's roommate crosses her arm.  
_

_Santana sputters and backs away with a flushed face. "Shit. I'm sorry, I thought...I thought...oh God, this is embarrassing." She backs away about to leave. "I'm just going to-" _

_"Santana, wait." Quinn stands up from her desk and walks in Santana's line of vision. _

_"Q." Santana walks into the room towards Quinn. _

_Sara looks at Santana and Quinn for a second and then understood what was happening. "I'm gonna go get some coffee and a midnight snack..." She walks out of the room while gently closing the door behind her. _

_They both stand there in silence, Santana waiting for Quinn's response and Quinn trying to find the words._

_"So..." Santana drawls. _

_"Do you mean it?" _

_"Mean what?"_

_"What you said earlier?"_

_"Every word of it. That night was more than a one night stand." Santana looks away shyly. "I want to give us a shot, Q. I mean if you're willing to-"_

_"Yes." Quinn grins when Santana whips her head towards her with wide eyes.  
_

_"Yes?"_

_"Yes." Quinn steps closer to Santana. "You were right. That night meant so much more. It was no experiment. I haven't stopped thinking about you since." Santana beams._

_Santana pulls Quinn close to her and Quinn sighs in contentment. "I want to be with you, Quinn. I can't get you off my mind. It's annoying..." Quinn chuckles. _

_"I can't get you off my mind either." Quinn kisses Santana's nose. _

* * *

After that night, Quinn and Santana decided to go on dates despite the distance. They would take turns riding the train to each other, and even though it was a pain, they both agreed that it was worth it. The long train ride was worth it because they knew, without a doubt, that when the train stops they will always be waiting for each other with open arms.

_"Tell her that I love her_  
_ Tell her that I need her_  
_ That she's more_  
_ Than a one-night stand_  
_ Tell her that she turns my cheeks_  
_ The colour of my hair_  
_ All I wanna do is be near_  
_ Tell her that I want her_  
_ Tell her that I need her_  
_ Tell her that she's more_  
_ Than a one-night stand_  
_ Tell her that I love her_  
_ More than anyone else_  
_ If you don't, I'll tell her myself"_

Quinn dries her hair with her towel and throws on a pair of panties and Santana's t-shirt. She sits in the middle of their bed waiting for the next song.

_"Remember our first date?" _Quinn chuckles as her mind reels back to their first official date in New York.

"It was a horrible first date."

_"It was a horrible first date." _

Quinn states at the exact moment Santana does.

Santana planned to take Quinn to a fancy Italian restaurant in New York. But when they got there, it turned out that the restaurant was closed due to remodeling. Not really knowing what to do next, they decided to walk into the city and see where the night took them. They were both catching up when small drops started to fall on their faces. Within seconds the rain started to pour down heavily and the wind picked up dramatically.

Seeking shelter from the rainstorm, they both ran into the first place that was close to them.

_I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome_

Quinn openly laughs with tears in her eyes.

Macklemore and Ryan Lewis "Thrift Shop" plays loudly and Quinn is on her back laughing at the memory of Santana and her walking into a gay club. The song was playing when they entered and they were welcomed with open arms.

* * *

_"Santana." Quinn hisses with a flustered face. _

_Santana shrugs. "It was the closest place to go into to get away from the rain." She grabs Quinn's hand. "We'll stay until the rain lightens up, unless you really want to go back to that weather and try to get a cab?" Quinn peers out the door and shakes her head. "Exactly. Come on, at least we got drinks right?" _

_"Fine. But just so you know, this isn't what I had in mind for our first date." They both walk through the dancing crowd and towards the bar. _

_"I know...I'm sorry." Quinn softens when Santana's face drops. She intertwines her fingers with Santana's._

_"Don't worry about it. I don't care where it is we go as long as you take me with you." Santana leans close and presses her lips softly to Quinn's. _

_"Hey ladies!" A flamboyant man walks up to the two. "Why don't you come dance with the rest of us!" The man waves his hand toward the dance floor. _

_Quinn laughs. "Should we?" _

_Santana moves from the stool and pulls Quinn with her. "Why not? It will help time pass by and give me an excuse to put my hands all over you right now." Santana winks at Quinn. _

When the rain stopped, they said goodbye to the new friends they made at the club and headed back to the apartment where Kurt and Rachel were still up to interrogate them. Santana shoved them away as she and Quinn cuddled into her so called bed. Yea, the date wasn't the best Quinn has had. But that night she got to sleep in Santana's arms and it was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

_"We were never the perfect couple, Q. We both know that. We had fights…big fights that had me storming away from you. But in the end, I knew I would always go back to you. You're my everything, Q. You changed the broken Lima Heights girl. You made me see that…being with someone and being in love was worth it. That you were worth the risk." _

_"And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I have sworn to myself  
That I'm content with loneliness.  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk."_

Quinn closes her eyes and let the words of the song sink in. Santana was always someone who ran when things got hard. She confessed to Quinn in high school during a sleepover that she was scared of being in love. It wasn't until about six months into their relationship that she told Quinn she wasn't scared anymore.

* * *

_Santana and Quinn were in Quinn's dorm, enjoying the privacy and intimacy of just the two of them. Quinn moved closer into Santana's arms and rested her head on Santana's shoulder. Santana pulls the blanket over their naked bodies and kisses Quinn on the top of her head. _

_Santana pulls Quinn closer and Quinn hums in the sweet feeling of being wrapped in her girlfriend's arms. "Quinn, do you remember how I told you I was scared of being in love? Even when I was still with Brittany?" Quinn nods, despite not really liking the fact that Santana's first love is brought up right after they had sex. _

_"I'm not scared anymore." _

_Quinn pulls away to meet Santana's perfect brown eyes. "What?" Santana softly laughs at the confused look on Quinn's face. Santana's heart is beating fast and her palms are getting slightly sweaty. _

_"I'm not scared of being in love anymore, Q. Being in love with you is the best feeling...I'm falling Q, and I'm not scared." _

_Quinn's beating heart quickens and tears fall. "You...you're in love me?" _

_"I'm completely in love with you." Quinn gazes into Santana's expressive eyes and her heart melts. _

_"I'm in love with you too, Santana." Quinn rasps and they kiss deeply._

* * *

_"Well you are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception._  
_You are the only exception."_

She listens, with a smile on her lips, at the last chorus of the song with her cheeks tinged pink.

_"Remember that night in California on the beach?" _Santana's voice echoes. _"I was reluctant to go to Mercedes beach party in celebration of her debut album. You gave me an ultimatum that night: Either go with you to the beach party or spend a weekend alone with me and my hand. That was a pretty harsh thing to do, Q." _Quinn laughs. _"But I really didn't have a choice anyway, huh? Because either way, I knew I would follow you anywhere you go. I'm glad I did go." _

* * *

_At the event, there was a reasonable size amount of people who were close to Mercedes. Quinn and Santana recognized only those who were from Glee club while others were nameless faces. The beach was setup with a stage where bands and DJ's stood as they played music for the crowd. There was also a small bar and grill. The beach was illuminated by not only the moonlight, but by luminescent lanterns. _

_Quinn and Santana were seated at the far corner of the bar and grill. _

_"I don't want to." Santana sipped on her cocktail. _

_"Please, S. It's romantic." Quinn was trying to convince Santana to go on a romantic walk on the beach. _

_"It's so cliche though." Santana twirls her straw. "Walking under the moonlight on the beach, swinging hands and blah blah blah." She crosses her arms on the counter. _

_Quinn pouts at Santana. "But I really want to, baby." She traces her finger up and down Santana's arm with puppy eyes. _

_Santana bites her lips and tries not to look. "Don't do the face, Q." _

_Quinn tilts her head, pretending that she doesn't understand what Santana means. "What face?" _

_"That face..." Quinn inches closer and places her hand on Santana's thigh. "Okay! Fine! We'll go on the stupid walk." Quinn beams and pulls Santana with her onto the beach. _

_They start to walk away from the event, but not too far as they can still hear the music. They both took off their heels and were lovingly swinging their joined hands as they walked. _

_"This is so romantic." Quinn giggles. _

_Santana shakes her head but doesn't say anything because she loves it when her girl is happy. From the distance a song starts to play._

___"Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
take away all my sadness  
ease my troubles that's what you do_

___Santana stops suddenly and lightly pulls away from Quinn._

___ Quinn turns to her in surprise."San?"_

___Santana drops her heels onto the sand and takes Quinn's heels and does the same. _

___"May I have this dance?" Santana holds her hand out to Quinn. _

___Quinn blushes with a shy smile. She bites her lips and nods as Santana pulls her close. _

___For the morning sun in all it's glory  
greets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my life with laughter  
and somehow you make it better  
ease my troubles that's what you do  
There's a love that's divine  
and it's yours and it's mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
we should give thanks and pray  
to the one, to the one"_

___Quinn softly rests her head on Santana's shoulder as they swayed to the music. Santana holds Quinn close while singing the words to the song in her ear, every word with all of her love for Quinn. _

* * *

___"And have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you there's no one else above you  
You fill my heart with gladness  
take away my sadness  
ease my troubles that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
fill my life with gladness  
ease my troubles that's what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
fill my life with gladness  
ease my troubles that's what you do"_

Quinn rolls on her back, remembering the romantic dance on the beach that year. When the song ends, she waits for Santana's voice to introduce the next song and it's meaning.

Quinn hears the shaky breath that passes Santana's lips. "Remember_ when Brittany came to visit me in New York and I forgot to tell you…you were really mad and jealous that night. You scared and turned me on at the same time." _

Quinn cringes at the memory. She hated how she acted that night…but she has always been an insecure person. Plus, Brittany was Santana's first. It scared Quinn.

_"Remember the song I sang outside your dorm window?" _Quinn warms at the memory. _"Practically everyone at Yale knows who I am." _

* * *

_"Stupid, Santana." Quinn wipes her eyes for the hundredth time. About an hour or so ago, she found out through a phone call with Rachel that Brittany was over. Quinn called Rachel to talk about how she was thinking about transferring to New York University so she could be closer to Santana. When Quinn heard the sound of Brittany and Santana laughing in the background, her heart dropped and her blood boiled. She told Rachel to put Santana on the phone and all hell went down from there.  
_

_Quinn loves Brittany, she really does. But she was Santana's first love and always had a special place in Santana's life. So Quinn was always scared that Santana would go running back to Brittany. The fact that Santana didn't even mention to Quinn that Brittany was in New York only intensified this fear. _

_Her cellphone starts to ring and she see's Santana's name. Quinn immediately pushes the off button. Everything hurts and Quinn doesn't have the energy to fight anymore. _

_Soft strums of an acoustic guitar is heard outside of her window. 'Stupid guitar players.' Quinn groans thinking it was another aspiring musician playing his guitar late at night. She thinks it's great that they have so much passion...but it's late and all she wants to do is cry herself to sleep. _

_"Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?"_

_Quinn's body stiffens when she hears the sound of the guitarist singing. How can she ever forget such a beautiful sound. _

_"How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow."_

_Quinn throws her legs off the bed and stands up. _

_"One step closer"_

_She steps closer to the window, unlocks it, and opens it to see Santana sitting on the concrete in front of her dorm window. Santana is sitting on cold snow with only a couple of layers on and Quinn's scarf. Santana stares up and looks Quinn with watery eyes as she sings. _

_"I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more" _

_Other students in the dorm and opened the window to listen to Santana serenading to Quinn. Quinn full of tears, grabs her coat and runs down to Santana. Quinn runs faster and faster as the sound of Santana gets closer. _

_"Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer"_

_Stepping out onto the cold snow, Quinn stops and stares at Santana who is still singing with her eyes on Quinn. _

_"I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I love you for a thousand more"_

_Santana notices Quinn running towards her and stands. Expecting to be slapped and yelled at, Santana is taken by surprise when Quinn tackles her with a hug onto the snow. _

_Santana sits up with Quinn squeezing onto her tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Santana cries into Quinn's shoulder. "I didn't mean anything I said on the phone. I was just mad that-"_

_Quinn shushes Santana with a kiss. There's a couple of whistles from students who were watching their public display of affection from their dorm windows. _

_Quinn breaks the kiss and wipes the tears on Santana's face. "I'm the one who overreacted. I'm sorry." Quinn breathes. "I just...I thought you didn't tell me because you were in love with Brittany still and that you were going to leave and-" _

_"I love you, Quinn." Santana cuts Quinn's rambling. "I forgot to tell you because B just showed up out of nowhere." Santana explains. Santana caresses Quinn's cheek. "Me and B, we're over Quinn. I will always love Brittany but I will always be in love with you Quinn. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Santana catches Quinn's falling tears with her lips. "You're the one I want to wake up next to. The one I want to kiss and love until my last breath." Quinn wraps her arms around Santana and kisses her deeply. _

* * *

After that night, the insecurities Quinn harbored disappeared slowly. Their relationship strengthen and it solidified Quinn's decision to transfer to NYU. Instead of staying at the dorms, Quinn and Santana decided to move into an apartment together.

The last chorus of the song ends and Quinn wipes her eyes. She grabs the pillow Santana sleeps on and holds it close to her chest, taking in the calming effect of the soft scent of her girlfriend's shampoo.

_"Quinn, about a year ago we went to Rachel and Finn's wedding. I know I say I hate the hobbit and Frankenteen…but you know I love them. Don't tell them. But it was a year ago when I realized that at their wedding…that I want to marry you, Quinn." _Quinn heart stops. Santana never told her this. _"I know we never talked about getting married or having kids…but all I know is that I want to be with you Quinn. I want to give you the perfect wedding that you wanted when we were young." _

The wedding version of 'Never Stop' by Safety Suit starts playing with the sound of Santana's singing voice.

_"I'll never stop trying  
I'll never stop watching as you leave  
I'll never stop losing my breath  
Every time I see you looking back at me  
I'll never stop holding your hand  
I'll never stop opening your door  
I'll never stop choosing you babe  
I'll never get used to you"_

_"And with this love song to you_  
_It's not a momentary phase_  
_You are my life, I don't deserve you_  
_But you love me just the same_  
_And as the mirror says we're older_  
_I will not look the other way_  
_You are my life, my love, my only_  
_And that's the one thing that won't change"_

"Santana…" Quinn chokes on tears.

_"Babe, I love you so much. From the beginning to my last breath and even after that. I want to put a ring on your hand and call you my wife." _

A knock on the door interrupts them.

Quinn tries to ignore it but the knocking keeps getting more insistent, disrupting the sound of Santana's voice. Quinn curses. She swings the door open with the intent on yelling at the person who is interrupting her. Instead, her entire body freezes with her heart beating loudly against her chest.

There, kneeling on one knee, was Santana with a ring in her hand.

In the background as the song continues to play, Santana's voice is heard through the speakers.

_"Quinn Fabray, will you marry me?" _The tears fall down Quinn's eyes as she stares,speechless, at her girlfriend.

"What do you say, Q? Let's tie the knot?" Quinn, with tears streaming down her face, nods her head frantically.

Santana exhales the breath she's been holding. She places the ring on Quinn's finger and stands up to kiss her girlfriend.

When they pull away, Quinn continues to cry. "I thought you were in Paris…"

Santana kisses Quinn's ring finger. "I was actually back in the states a week ago." Quinn looks up at Santana shocked. "I needed a little more time to arrange things. I also needed to stop by old Lima, Ohio."

"What? Why?" Quinn asks in confusion.

Santana blushes. "To get blessing from your mom…"

"Santana…" Quinn gasps softly. She pulls Santana into another sweet kiss.

"Your mom happily gave us her blessing and is even demanding to be part of the planning." Santana chuckles.

Quinn shakes her head and pulls Santana inside their apartment.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Quinn." Santana kisses her on her nose. "Can we celebrate now?" Santana wiggles her eyebrows. Quinn bites her lip and hooks her finger around Santana's pants and pulls her into a hungry and passionate kiss.

**Done! Thanks for everyone who read and all the lovely comments :) Now! Onto my next story! Hope to see all you Quinntana lovers there~  
**

**Songs: **

**We've Got Tonight-Bob Seger**

**One Night-Ed Sheeran**

**Thrift Shop-Macklemore and Ryan Lewis**

**Only Exception-Paramore**

**Have I Told You Lately That I Love You-Rod Stewart**

**A Thousand Years-Christina Perri (But I think of the Boyce Avenue version when I wrote it) **

**Never Stop (Wedding Version)-SafetySuit **


End file.
